The King's Daughter
by ceecee.02
Summary: Ally is the princess of Miami, but all she's ever wanted was to be treated like a normal teenager and have a normal teenage life. It took some time of convincing, but finally, her father, the King of Miami, agrees to let Ally finish her high school years in a public school, but under one condition. She needs to be escorted by a body guard.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read A/N at the bottom once you are done reading, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"Good morning Ally, what would you like for breakfast this morning?" Jeff asked. Jeff was my personal butler, yes I know, what girl has their own personal butler? I do, sadly...but it doesn't really bother me. I like Jeff, he's the only person in this entire house that actually listens to me and he's also the only worker in this house that calls me by my first name, not 'Ms. Dawson' or ' _Princess_ Ally'. Jeff has been around for generations, he was the butler to President Monroe, President Brooks, King Charles, and my aunt Queen Fields. Now, he's the butler for me, Princess Ally, so that kind of makes Jeff pretty old, but he doesn't complain and neither do I.

"I'm not really hungry this morning, Jeff." I shrugged.

"Why not? You're always hungry." He joked.

"Hmm..Just not feeling it today."

"Is everything okay?Are you not feeling well?"He asked, clear concern dripping from his tone. Jeff made his way over to my bedside and placed a hand on my forehead. "You don't feel too hot so it can't be a fever, what's up?"

"I've just been thinking.." I said.

"Oh no, not another one of your thoughts." He joked. "What is it that you've been thinking about?"

"Jeff, what was life for you like when you were my age?"

"It wasn't the greatest, but it was bareable, why?"

"Did you have a life like mine?"

"Well, I didn't exactly grow up in a beautiful castle and I didn't exactly get to sleep in a king sized bed every night with silk sheets and pillows, but I had a little bit of what you have."

"But you said your life wasn't the greatest."

"It wasn't." He shrugged, "During my time I was very fortunate for a young 16 year old and I was very grateful for what I had, but I wasn't really happy with the way my life was situated."

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters I couldn't eat candy, I had to be this perfect young man, I had to attend this horrible strict school, I was forced to start working at the age of 10, and My parents arranged for me to get married at the age of 17. I never had the time to just be a teenager.."

"Kind of like how _I_ feel." I muttered.

"What do you mean? You, Ally, are a very privileged young lady. You live in this big house, sleep in a big bed, eat the best food, and everything is given to you. What more could you want?" Jeff asked.

"To be a normal teenager."

"Oh come on" He nudged my shoulder, "You're normal."

I lifted myself up from my pillow and sat up. "Normal teenagers don't have a butler, normal teenagers don't sleep in a king sized bed with designer silk blankets, normal teenagers don't take baths in a pool sized bathtub, and normal teenagers don't eat caviar for breakfast, oh and _normal_ teenagers actually go to school!"I let out a frustrated huff and threw myself down on my pillow. "I want to be a normal teenager." I muttered.

"You know some kids would love to have what you got.." Jeff said.

"And If I _were_ a normal teenager I'd probably want this life too, but-."

"But then you'd realize this life isn't as good as it seems." Jeff finished for me.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"Seems like you need to do something about that, and I think going to school will be the start to a _normal_ teenage life.."

"And what should I do, Jeff? Talk to my parents about this?" I scoffed. "Yeah, like that's ever going to work. Dad already said he doesn't even want me attending public school, or _any_ school at all."

"Well have you talked to him about it?"

"Yes. Several times."

"And has he listened?"

"Clearly he hasn't." I rolled my eyes. "My parents never listen to me. You're the only person that does." I sighed.

"Well then maybe you should take matters into your own hands and _make_ them listen to you. Ever think about doing that?" Jeff asked.

"How am I going to do that? Dad is busy all the time, Mom is busy too. H-."

"But they're not busy during dinner time" Jeff mentioned.

"Yeah, but they're always so busy talking to each other at the table"

"Ally-."

"And then when I _try_ to talk about something they just brush me off and tell me to wait until they're finished talking, but they _don't_ finish! They continue to talk and talk and talk and talk until dinner is over and then they both go back to work, completely forgetting all about me!"

"Ally-."

"I mean come on! I don't even have _normal_ parents! My life is just a giant stinking bowl of un-normality! Jeff! Say something!"

Jeff chuckled. "All I'm going to say is stop making excuses and just tell your parents how you feel. I'm not going to say your task is going to be easy, because I know it isn't, but it's only going to get harder and harder if you don't try."

"How am I going to get them to listen to me?"

"Get their attention while they're working, speak up during dinner, talk to them as they're both getting ready for bed. Whatever you think is going to get both of their attentions, do it. Okay?" Jeff huffed. "Now, tell me what you want for breakfast, I know you're hungry."

I looked up at Jeff and smiled. I'm so lucky to have him in my life, he's like my best friend. "Well.. I guess I am a bit hungry.."

"Great!" He clapped. "Shall I get you some caviar?" He teased.

"Haha." I glared. "Pancakes and bacon will be fine." I said.

"Okay _princess_ Ally, pancakes and bacon coming right up! Breakfast will be waiting for you at the dining room table." With that being said, Jeff lifted himself up from the foot of my bed and quickly made his way out of my bedroom.

Deciding to hurry up and get ready for the day, I slid out of my bed and headed over to my bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

After about fifteen minutes, I had finished freshening up and I headed over to my closet to pick out some clothes for the day. I realized that I don't know why I'm even bothering to pick out clothes, I could just stay in my pajamas all day if I wanted to, because I mean it's not like I'm actually going to be outside today. Dad doesn't really let me out of the house unless Its necessary and when I _do_ leave the house I'm escorted by groups of body guards.

I decided to just go ahead and pick out clothes anyway, I like to dress up and look nice even when it isn't necessary..I decided on a long sleeved, off the shoulder, white shirt with a white floral skirt, and a pair of black louboutin heels. For my hair I just decided to put it up in a high pony tail. And for makeup, I settled with maracara and eyeliner. Natural look and simple..

By the time I was done, Jeff came knocking on my door again to let me know that my breakfast is ready and waiting. "Okay Jeff, thank you." I said. Taking one final look at myself in the mirror, I finally left my room and made my way downstairs to the dining area.

"Good morning, Ms. Dawson." A few of the workers said as I made my way downstairs.

"Good morning." I would say, with a polite smile.

"Good morning, Princess Ally." Said the two body guards as I walked passed the front door.

"Good morning George, Good morning Thomas." I smiled.

When I entered the dining area, the smell of cooked bacon filled my nostrils, causing my stomach to slightly growl. My meal was placed on the table, in front of an empty chair. I quickly made my way over to the empty seat and sat down, immediately, but carefully, digging into my delicious meal.

About a few minutes into eating I couldn't help, but notice how quiet the room was. Mom and Dad were obviously working, I didn't have any siblings, and the only people that were left in the house were just the employees who were also working. It felt so lonely being in such a quiet room, a little creepy too, but mostly just lonely. I suddenly realized that I _really didn't_ have anybody to talk to, sure I had Jeff, but he also has to work, so he can't _always_ talk to me whenever I want him to. I wish I had friends, my life would probably be more exciting if I did..

I suddenly grew full and pushed my half empty plate away from me.

"Goodmorning Princess, may I take this away from you?" Said one of the maids as she pointed to my plate. I couldn't remember her name, considering there is over a hundred maids in this place, so I just simply nodded and thanked her. The maid took my plate and disappeared within seconds.

"Good morning Ms. Dawson! What are you plans for this morning?" Cassidy, my personal assistant (yes I also have a personal assistant) asked once she entered the room.

"Not quite sure yet, I was thinking at 11:00 I could attend a yoga class or maybe I could practice my figure skating.."

"How about you do yoga at 11 and then attend your skating practice at 12?" Cassidy suggested.

"I can't, I'm having lunch with a special guest coming at 12. I can only choose one morning activity." I frowned.

"Well, from what _I_ see, you _could_ use a bit of practice with your figure skating. How about you practice skating today, yoga tomorrow?"

"Okay then." I shrugged. "Sounds good.."

"Great! I'll let one of the employees know that the skating rink needs some cleaning before you start your practice, until then, I suggest you start to change into your skating uniform." Cassidy said.

"Okay, thank you." Cassidy flashed, a very obvious, fake smile and then made her way out of the dining room, heading to the, I'm assuming, ice skating rink. I removed myself away from the velvet covered seats and made my way back up to my bedroom to change into my appropriate clothing.

When I got up to my room, I stripped out of my day clothes and neatly folded them, placing them on my bed. I settled with wearing nude tights with a nice, blue, sparkly dress. I tied my pony tail into a neat bun and topped off my hair style with a sparkly blue headband. When I was done, I made my down to the bottom floor, into the skating rink.

The bottom floor was actually my favorite part of the house. Down here we had a movie theater, skating rink, arcade, indoor pool, a room full of _only_ trampolines, and even a private room filled with only instruments and recording equipment. Also, nobody in the house really comes down here unless they were told to, which was very rare, this part of the house was kind of my "getaway" I guess you could say..

"Good morning Ms. Dawson." Rick, my skater instructor, greeted with his thick French accent.

"Good morning Rick, how are you?" I politely asked.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm great." I sarcastically said, although he didn't quite catch my sarcasm.

"Good! So I was think that we work on your layback spin? How's that sound?" Rick said.

"Sounds fine." I nodded.

"Okay Princess Ally, get in your position" Rick ordered, "Okay, okay, good, good, now 5,4,3,2"

* * *

After skating practice, I quickly went back up to my room and changed into the same clothes from earlier. It was now 11:55am, which means this "special guest" will be arriving any minute.

"Ally? Are you ready yet, the new guest should be arriving any minute now." My mother, Penny, gently knocked on my bedroom door and slowly opened it. When she came into view, she gave me a gentle smile. "You look pretty." She complimented.

"Thanks. You look nice too." I smiled. Mom wore a pair of black trousers, with a white buttoned up shirt. She wore a pair of black heels and a black blazer to match. "So who's this 'special guest' coming for lunch?" I asked.

"Who do you think it is?"

I thought about it for a moment, and then tilted my head back letting out a loud frustrated groan. " _Another_ prince?"

"I'm sorry Ally, but you need to find a prince soon. You're going to be 19 in _two_ more years, you really need to find somebody." Mom said. Since I'm the princess of this castle, it's the rules for me to "interview" and find a prince to marry before I turn nineteen. I feel like that rule is total bullshit, and so does my mother, but unfortunately those _are_ the rules of this castle and we unfortunately _have_ to obey them. Anyway, every month or so I have to sit down for either breakfast, lunch, or dinner, with another prince and decide whether they are the "perfect" one for me.

"Mom, why can't you and dad just let me out into the _real_ world and find my _true_ soulmate. How can I possibly fall in love and want to marry some random prince?" I whined. "How come you and dad got to meet in high school and fall in love, and _I_ can't?"

"That's because your father was declared king of the country, _after_ him and I met."

"I wish Grandpa Danny had daughters instead, and i wish Uncle Joe hadn't passed away so soon, that way he'd still be king today and _dad_ wouldn't have to take over the castle, plus _I_ could've lived a normal life and got the opportunity to fall in love naturally!"

"First of all, if Grandpa Danny had daughters you probably wouldn't have been born because your father would've never been born, which means that he would've never met me. Also, you have this life for a reason, Okay? Remember that." My mother sternly said.

"And what's the reason?" I asked.

"Nobody ever knows the reasons for faith. You just have to wait and see what happens."

"Well can faith hurry up and give me _some_ type of action? I think I'm actually dying of boredom." I rolled my eyes. In response, Mom chuckled and threw her arm over my shoulder, gently placing a kiss on my temple.

"You're so silly. Now come on, it's already 12." She said. With that being said, Mom and I walked downstairs to the dining room together, which was currently being prepared for lunch. Maids were setting up the table with plates, cups, and silverware, while others were cleaning up the area a bit more.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Dawson, good afternoon Ally." Jeff smiled. He pulled out both me and my mothers chair and motioned for us to take a seat.

"Good afternoon Jeff." My mother said as Jeff pushed her in.

"Good afternoon Jeff." I smiled up at him.

As he pushed my chair into the table, he bent down and whispered into my ear. "If you ask me, I think this would be the perfect opportunity to have that _talk_ with your parents."

"I can't right now!" I whispered back, "Mom and Dad are going to be talking the whole entire time during lunch! Besides this lunch is kind of important."

"Excuses! Excuses!"

"Jeff? Can you please fill these empty cups with iced water? Thank you." My mother interrupted.

"Right away, Mrs. Dawson." Just as Jeff made his way out of the dining room, Dad entered the room with a tall, brunette, young man beside him. The boy wore a casual black suit and tie, with a pair of fancy dress shoes. He was tanned, and his hair was nicely combed to one side of his face. He was pretty cute, but I can just already tell he isn't the right one for me. There's just something about him..

"Penny, Ally, this is Dallas Centino, the Prince of New York City. Dallas, this is my daughter, Ally-." I politely smiled at Dallas and shook his hand, _which_ was disgustingly sweaty! "And right here is my wife, Penny." Mom also smiled at Dallas and firmly shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." He grinned.

"You too." My mother and I said.

"Dallas, take a seat across from Ally." Dad said. Dallas obeyed my fathers orders, and as soon as he sat down Jeff came back into the room with a pitcher of water and plate of sliced Italian bread.

"Hello young man." Jeff greeted as he carefully poured water into our cups. "Who may you be?" He asked.

"Hello sir, I'm Dallas centino." He held out his hand for a shake, which Jeff accepted.

"Welcome to this fine castle, Dallas." Jeff nodded.

"Thank you." Dallas smiled.

"Jeff? Can you please go to the kitchen and bring out some butter, it seems that you have forgotten it.." My mother said.

"Yes, Queen." Jeff made his way out of the dining room, however, before he left he gently tapped my shoulder and gave me a look, which I happened to already know the meaning off. I let out a quiet sigh and looked over at my parents who were already deeply engaged in a conversation with Dallas.

"So Dallas, why did you decide to choose our daughter as your queen?" Mom asked.

"Well, last year I remember reading a article about your castle, and beside the article was a picture of you, your husband, and Ally. As soon as I layed my eyes on Ally, I just _knew_ she was the one, and I told myself that I have got to meet this beautiful family and I have _got_ to marry this beautiful princess!" Dallas looked over at me and smiled. However, this time I simply rolled my eyes and took a gulp of my water. I wasn't really flattered or surprised by his words, all the prince's I've met with have either said the same exact thing or something similar.

"Interesting.." My mother nodded. "So what do you do to help your state?"

"I provide textbooks for the children that attend schools and I help my parents make sure the state is kept safe." He smirked. I rolled my eyes again, clearly unimpressed.

"Um, excuse me your majesty, Chef Williams said he will be preparing Bruschetta chicken with a side of seasoned asparagus.." Jeff announced.

"Delightful! Thank you, Jeff." Mom smiled. She then turned back to Dallas and continued her conversation. This was usually how the "interviews" kind of go. My parents ask the Prince questions, he answers, and I listen. Then after lunch, the Prince and I go out to the garden and spend an hour getting to know each other, then by the end of the day I make my final decision and then contact the Prince's family to break the news.

"Any day now.." Jeff whispered.

"Jeff! I can't just talk about my situation with Prince Dallas present, what if he goes and tells _his_ castle?" I glared.

"I will gladly escort him out into the next room while you do so." Jeff said. "It's now or never, Ally."

"What happened to dinner time? Or waiting until later tonight when they're getting ready for bed?"

"I remember what I said! But if you wait until those moments, you will only make more excuses to _not_ do it!" Jeff said.

"No I won't! How would you know? I want this more than ever!" I whispered-shouted.

"If you want this more than ever then you will do it now, besides If you _don't_ do it now, you never will!" Jeff said. I glared at him, slightly angry because I knew he was right. If I didn't get this stupid talk, and possibly argument, over and done with right now then It will just only be ignored until I have _another_ one of my "normal teenager" complaints.

"Fine!" I glared. Jeff smiled, and straightened out his body. He started to walk out of the dining room, but before leaving he turned to face me and mouthed "Now". I rolled my eyes, then turned to my parents and Dallas. _Okay Ally, like Jeff said "it's not or never"_

"Mom? Dad?" I spoke, although it was so low that I'm pretty sure they didn't even hear me. "Um, excuse me?Mom? Dad?" I repeated, slightly raising my voice this time, but it was still not loud enough to be heard over their voices. Deciding to try something else, I got out of my seat with my glass cup in my hand. I grabbed my fork and lightly tapped the glass a few times.

Everyone stopped talking and their eyes immediately focused on me. "Yes honey? Is there something you'd like to say?" Dad asked.

"Yes actually." I said, "But it is not about Dallas, so Dallas can you please leave the room for a moment?"

Dallas took a quick look at my parents then turned to me, nodding his head. "Um.. okay? Sure, Princess Ally." Dallas slowly removed himself from the chair and made his way towards the doorway, where Jeff happened to already be waiting.

"Okay Ally, what is that you want to say?" Dad asked. I dramatically took a deep breath and began to finally speak.

"Okay.. So I know that we've already "talked" about what I'm about to say and-."

"Ally, If you're going to ask your mother and I to let you attend school and have a "normal" teenage life, the answer is No." My dad said, cutting me off.

"Whaaaaaaaat? That's- that's not what I was going to say.." I lied.

"Okay then, what is it?" Mom asked. I looked down at my folded hands and bit my lip.

"Okay, maybe that _is_ what I was going to say, BUT before you say anything _please_ hear me out-." I paused for a moment and looked at my parent's facial expressions for a signal that lets me know whether I should continue or not. When they didn't stop me or say anything at all, I decide that it was okay for me to continue.

"I don't want to be a princess anymore." I said. "I want to make friends with people from outside of the castle, and I want to watch movies in public theaters, I want to come home and stress about homework, I want to be able to have a _real_ boyfriend that I _really_ like. Not some stupid guy, that I'm basically _forced_ to marry. I want to cry when I get my heart broken, sit down in my room with the lights off, eating ice cream, watching sad movies, and most importantly I want to go to a real public high school. I _want_ to be a normal teenager. I'm sick and tired of being treated like royalty, it _isn't_ fun- _not_ anymore. Please Dad, please Mom, please give me a chance to be a regular 17 year old girl, I want to live my life before it's over."

My parents stared at me for a moment then stared at each other. They looked as if they were talking with their eyes, which kind of amazed me because in the end they both managed to agree with each other. "No." They both said at the same time.

"What?" I blinked. "Bu-b-b-but did you guys even _think_ about it?"

"Yeah, we did. And we both decided that the answer is 'no'" Mom said.

"May I ask _why_ the answer is 'no'?"

"Ally." My dad sighed. "Whether you want to be one or not, _you_ are not a normal girl. You grew up on royalty, which means you are just not fit for the _real, normal_ world."

"How would you know? You never let me even try it!"

"Because, Allyson, I know you. Do you even know how to wash your own clothes? Or even cook a simple meal?"

"Yes! Yes I do, I've watched the chef prepare my meals plenty of times!" I huffed.

"Really? Answer me this, what goes first the milk or the cereal?"

"Easy! The milk." I answered, with lots of confidence.

"No it does not!" My mother laughed. "Everybody knows the _cereal_ comes first."

"It goes either way! It doesn't matter which way you prepare your cereal" I glared. "Besides what does this have to do with letting me be a normal teenager?"

"The point I'm trying to make to you is that you can't even do simple things a " _normal"_ person can. How can you be treated like everybody else in the world if you have no idea what It really means to be like everyone else? I'm sorry Ally, but my decision is No." My dad said.

"But you haven't even let me try!"

"I don't need to let you try, Allyson."

"This is completely unfair." I mumbled. "I have no independence!"

"You have enough independence." My dad said. "Now call Dallas back into the dining room so we can finish up our discussion." I glared angrily at my father and shook my head.

"No." I said, stunning both my mother and father. It was quite a surprise for the both of them, and me too actually. I've _never_ disobeyed them like that, usually I would've obeyed their orders and pretended like nothing happened, but this time I didn't. I couldn't!

"Excuse me?" My father blinked.

"I said, no." I repeated, feeling much more confident.

"Allyson Dawson, how dare you disobey your fathers orders like that! Get that young man back into this dining room, right now!" My mother said, her voice slightly rising up. I will admit, I grew a bit scared, but I didn't let my guard down! I stood my ground! I needed change in my life and I was going to get it today whether my parents liked it or not.

"I said no." I said again, much more sternly this time.

"Get out." My mother said, through gritted teeth. "Go to your room and do _not_ come out until _I_ say so!" She yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back. With great force, I slammed my chair into the table and stomped out of the dining room. As I walked out I saw a confused Dallas and A nervous Jeff both looking at me, waiting together, by the front door.

"Ally?" Jeff called, but I simply ignored him and continued to make my way up the stairs, up to my bedroom. I got a few more concerned and confused looks by the other employees, but I also ignored them until I finally made it to my bedroom. I stomped into my room and slammed the door as hard as I could.

"I HATE BEING A PRINCESS!" I yelled.

* * *

 ** _Hey guysss! First chapter of my new story! I will not be updating this story until I've completed all my other ones, so if you guys enjoyed this chapter and want more, next chapter will not be posted until quite a long time. Also, I just want to let you guys know now, that my version of kings and Queens and princesses and prince's are a lot different from other story's that have Kings and Queens etcetera...And if you're a bit confused, in this story, each state has a king and queen. Obviously the king and queen of that state rule it, So I guess you can say they're basically the presidents of the state they live in. Ally's parents are the rulers of Miami.. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the reviews pleaseeeeeee! I love to hear your thoughts :). I will be updating one of my other storys maybe tomorrow or even later tonight so stay tuned for that! Enjoy the rest of your day! P.s: who's on summer vacation?_**

 ** _-Sierra._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys.. I'm a procrastinator.. (please Read authors note at the bottom) thank you! Enjoy!**

"Ally?" Jeff gently knocked on the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Go away!" I yelled with my face stuffed into my pillow.

"Come on and let me in, I want to talk." Jeff jiggled the silver doorknob, however the door wouldn't budge because It was locked _and_ one of my dressers were blocking it.

"Well I don't! Go away!" I yelled.

"Ally, I think you and I both know that I will not be going anywhere. So just open up the door and let me in."

"No! For what? I'm upset, I don't want to see or speak to anybody!" I sniffed.

"Not even your favorite butler?"

" _Especially_ my _favorite_ butler." I glared.

"Ouch! Very well then..." Jeff casually started to whistle, and then I heard his big footsteps stomp away from my door until they were completely unheard. I let out a breath of relief and continued to silently cry into my damp feathered pillow. _Stupid castle! Stupid parents! Stupid Dallas! Stupid-having to be a princess rule! Stupid-unormal life! Stupid everything!_

"Ally?" Jeff sung from the outside. "I'm going to ask you one more time, will you _please_ open up?"

"No Jeff! Go away!"

"Allyyyy? Are you sureee?"

"Yes. Goodbye now!"

"Very well then." He simply said. "Fellas? You can get in your positions now." He added.

"Alright boys, you ready?" Said a very deep male voice. "5, 4, 3-." My eyes widened, coming to the realization about what was going to happen in a few seconds. In the castle, whenever one of the " _important"_ people refused to leave their rooms, if ordered to, one of the nearest body guards were to come and kick down the door. Yeah I know, _another_ stupid rule. "3,2-."

"WAIT!" I yelled. "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" I literally jumped up out of my bed and pushed my dresser away from the door. I swiftly unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing a smirking Jeff and a very serious bodyguard.

"Thank you, George. You have been a very good help." Jeff smiled.

"No problem, Jeff." George said. He flashed me a sympathetic smile before he walked away from my bedroom door and got back into his position, guarding the front of the house. "Haha, very funny _Jeff_." I glared.

"I'm sorry Ally, but you wouldn't open up the door. You left me no choice."

"So you get someone to kick down my door?"

"He wasn't actually going to kick down your door. Why would he follow through with such orders from _me?_ Who do I look like? The king?" I rolled my eyes and walked away from my bedroom door, taking a seat on my bed. Jeff slowly followed and stood beside me. "So I'm guessing the talk with your parents didn't go so well, did it?"

"I told you it wouldn't work." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I thought maybe it would."

"It's not your fault." I sighed. "It's mine. I was the one who actually thought that I could be a regular person. Turns out I can't and I _never_ could be."

"What makes you think that?"

"My parents said it.. they said that since I grew up on royalty I would never be able to fit in with the others who haven't grown up like me.. it's impossible." I looked down at my hands and swallowed the lump that seemed to be forming in my throat.

"That's nonsense!" Jeff said. "I will admit, this change will be a bit difficult at first, but eventually it _will_ get easier. _Nothing_ is impossible."

"But what if this one is?" I frowned.

" _Nothing_ is impossible." He repeated.

"Well this one _is"_ I objected. "My parents have already made their final decision. I'm done begging for their permission. I've been asking for this for too long."

"Maybe they just need to hear your side of the story from another voice.."

"Jeff, I don't think changing my voice will change their mi-."

"Not literally." Jeff rolled his eyes, "I _mean_ maybe your parents will listen if someone _else_ spoke to them."

"Oh please! Everybody in this stupid castle is afraid of my parents." I sighed.

"But not _me._ " Jeff smiled. "I've been working in this castle for over _forty-five_ years. I could let a bunch of giant snakes loose in the castle, tell your parents it was me who did it, and _still_ won't get fired. Face it, I'm not going anywhere." Jeff smirked. "So what do you say? Do you want to me speak to your parents?" I looked up at Jeff and let out a loud sigh. I thought about it for a minute.

Maybe Jeff talking to my parents will be a good thing, maybe it will convince my parents into changing their minds. Then again, _maybe_ it will only make them angrier, maybe they'll ground me for life and never let me out of my room again! But on the other hand, _maybe_ just _maybe_ it will actually work..

"Fine." I mumbled. "But if things don't go well and they ground me for life, _you're_ gonna be the one I blame!" I said.

"Okay, Okay." Jeff nodded. "When do you want me to speak with them?"

"After dinner."

"Okay then, I will do it now." He smiled down at me and gave me a quick nod before he sped out of my room, searching for my parents.

"Jeff!" I yelled. "Ugh!" I groaned when I realized he wasn't going to come back. I frustatedly threw myself back onto my bed and crossed my arms, staring up at the ceiling. Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to wait until Jeff comes back with the results.

 **Jeff's POV**

"Jeff!" Ally yelled as I hurried out of her bedroom. I quietly laughed to myself and continued to make my way to the dining room where King Lester and Queen Penny were seated.

When I entered the dining room, Lester, Penny, and Dallas, all looked up at me with blank expressions. "Hello Jeff, I take that you've heard the argument between Princess Ally and I a few moments ago?" Penny sighed.

"Yes." I said. "That's actually why I've come down here. I would like to speak with you guys about the situation."

"There is nothing to say about it. The queen and I have made our _final_ decision." Lester said.

"King Lester will you _please_ hear me out." I pleaded. "I really think you're making the wrong decision here." Lester stared at me for a moment before he turned to Dallas and ushered him out of the dining room. He closed the doors and sat back down in the chair.

"Why do you think that I am making the _wrong_ decision?" He asked.

"Ally is a young lady, she needs to find her independence. _I_ believe that sending her out to the real world can help her find her independence." I said.

"Ally has no idea what the _real world is,_ she may _think_ she does, but she doesn't." Penny added.

"Well how can she learn what it is if she doesn't get introduced to it?"

"She doesn't need to be introduced to it, it will only be a waste of her time. She can't handle it, the real world is _nothing_ like what she has now." Penny said.

"But if you just give her a ch-."

"Jeff, do you have kids?" Lester asked. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, wondering what that really has to do with the current situation.

"No, sir." I slowly answered.

"So how can you possibly understand where Penny and I are coming from?"

"King Lester, I've known princess Ally all of her life. I might not be her father, but I've watched her grow and no disrespect, but I've taken more care of her than both of you guys have. Ally might not be my daughter, but I look at her as if she _is,_ and I understand that you guys might be too afraid to let Ally be on her own, Hell we all are, but trust me she is more ready than you think."

For a moment, Lester and Penny didn't say anything else, they just stared at me with the same blank expressions from before.

I turned on my heel and made my way towards the door, I turned the steel knob and made my way out, but before completely leaving the dining room I turned to the king and queen one more time. "I know it's very hard to watch your little girl grow up and be on her own for the first time, but Ally is an amazing young lady and I promise you she will not disappoint. I hope you both think very hard about this and hopefully change your decision.." With that, I finally left the room, gently closing the door.

"C-can I go back in now?" Said Dallas, who was awkwardly waiting by the doors.

"Son, I think you should just show yourself out of the castle. Princess Ally and the king and queen will keep in touch.. Have a nice day." I polietly shook the prince's hand and slowly made my way to Ally's bedroom.

 **Ally's POV**

After Jeff left my room to go have that talk with my parents, I decided I needed to just have some time to be _really_ alone. So, I went down to the basement, the floor nobody will ever bother to check, and I walked over to my favorite room. A smile slowly crept up on my face as my fingers glided over the shiny piano keys and an even bigger smile appeared when my eyes traveled over to my acoustic guitar hanging on the wall. I walked over to my guitar and removed it, swung the guitar strap over my shoulder and gently started running my fingers down the strings. I continued to strum the guitar until I created a melody that actually sounded pretty good.

 _"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

 _'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

 _Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

 _Trying to see through the rain coming down"_

"That's actually pretty good." I said to myself. I looked around the room, searching for my songbook. When it came into view I quickly grabbed it from the table and then turned to a crisp clean page, writing down the lyrics I sang a few seconds ago. I then proceeded to strum the strings on my guitar until I came up with the next set of lyrics.

 _"Even though I'm not the only one, who feels_

 _The way I do._ _I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know."_

I quickly wrote down the lyrics into my songbook and smiled at my work. Even after five months of not writing a song, I still got it... 

I spent about four hours downstairs in the studio, playing my guitar, playing the piano, brainstorming more lyrics for the new song I'm working on..by the time I decided to head back upstairs, where everybody else was, it was already dinner time. I silently groaned as I realized I would have to head back into the dining room, and face my parents after what happened earlier. "Good evening, Princess Ally." Said the chef as I walked through the kitchen. 

"Good evening Chef Williams, kitchen smells good." I complimented. 

"Thanks dear! I'm making your favorite tonight." He smiled. 

"Can't wait until dinner is served!" As I continued to walk through the kitchen, I politely greeted the rest of the workers. 

"Ally! There you are!" I heard Jeff yell, just as I was about to leave. "I've been looking all over for you, I thought you had run away!" Jeff ran over to me and embraced me into a quick, tight, hug. "Where were you!" 

"Sorry, I was just downstairs in the basement." I told him. 

"Basement? What were you doing down there? It's old and scary!" 

"No it's not." I chuckled. "When was the last time _you've_ been down there?" 

"Fifteen years ago, actually." He said. "What were you doing down there?" 

"Nothing." I casually shrugged. "Just watching some movies in the theater.." I lied. 

"The basement has a theater now?! Jeez, where have I been?"

"Clearly under a rock." I smiled. 

"Maybe so.." Jeff chuckled. "Your parents have been also looking for you, I had to lie and say you were just taking a nap. They said they want to speak with you.." 

"Do you think they're going to tell me they've changed their minds?" I asked. 

"I'm not sure... I spoke with them and asked them to reconsider their decision, hopefully they have.." 

"Well where are they now?" 

"In the dining room, waiting for you, go go go!" Jeff shooed. 

I quickly made my way out of the kitchen and nervously walked to the dining room. As I stood in front of the closed, wooden doors, I inhaled a shaky breath and slowly exhaled. I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it until it opened. I slipped my way into the room and immediately looked over at my parents, who were already staring at me. Mom wore a champagne colored, sparkly gown with a square cut neckline, and short sleeves. Dad wore his everyday black suit and tie, while I still wore the same exact clothes from earlier.. 

"Evening Ally." My mother greeted. 

"Evening Mother, Father.." I said. I slowly made my way over to the table and took a seat beside my father, across from my mother. "Jeff told me you guys were looking for me?" 

"Yes, we wanted to speak to you." My mother said. "But we'll discuss that _after_ dinner." 

"Okay." I nodded. I looked down at my empty plate and fiddled around with my thumbs. "So.." I said, desperately trying to start up a conversation. "Wonderful weather we're having, right?" 

"It's raining." Dad simply said. "But I guess it was nice earlier.." 

"Yeah." I muttered. That right there is kind of a perfect example as to what had happened until the food arrived. Room was filled with a very awkward silence, a small conversation was made, conversation dies, room filled with awkward silence again. Thankfully, Jeff finally entered the dining room with plates of food on a tray. 

"Here you go, Queen." 

"Here you go, King." 

"And here you go Ally." Jeff gently placed down the plate of food in front of me and removed the silver lid that covered it. "Bon appétit" Jeff bowed. I smiled at the sight in front of me. Mac and cheese with bacon bits on top with french fries on the side _and_ a cup full of pickles! My _favorite_ meal! I took a whiff of the delicious food in front of me and nearly drooled. Without any hesitation, I picked up the fork beside the plate and immediately started to dig in. 

I was pretty sure I looked like a hungry dog right now, but at the moment I really didn't care. The only thing I was worrying about right now was this _absolutely delicious_ food! 

"Ally slow down.." My father gently nudged me. "You're gonna choke." I looked away from my plate and up at my parents who were eyeing me with concerned expressions. 

I swallowed my food and blushed. "Sorry.." I mumbled. 

"So considering you're nearly finished with your dinner, I guess we should have that discussion now.." My dad said. He set down his fork on his plate and gently pushed it. My mother did the same and so did I. 

"Yeah.." I nodded "Okay.. What do you guys want to talk to me about?" 

"It's about our discussion from earlier." Mom said. "After you stormed off, Jeff came down here and talked to us.."

"And ever since then your mother and I have been thinking.." Dad continued. 

"And we both decided that..." Mom looked over at Dad and stared at him for moment before giving him a small nod. They both turned back to face me and looked me in my eyes. "We both decided that we'll let you attend a school outside of the castle, with other teenagers." Mom said. A smile immediately plastered on my face and I jumped out of my seat, hugging each of my parents. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I repeatedly said. "Thank you guys so much! I promise you I will not let you guys down!" I pulled away from my parents and started to run out of the dining room, leaving to tell Jeff, however, before I could leave my father stopped me. 

"We'll let you attend a public school, but under one condition-well actually a few" He said. _Oh boy.._ "I want you home before 5 _everyday"_

"Okay." I nodded. "That's fine." 

"And we want to see passing grades." Mom added. _Passing grades? Please how hard can that be?_

"No getting into trouble in school." _Pretty easy.._

"Don't do _anything_ stupid, no matter _what_ your friends tell you!" _What's that supposed to mean?_

"And finally, _you_ will need to be escorted by a body guard.." _That is perfectly f- wait.. WHAT?!_

"Excuse me a body-whaaat?" 

"A bodyguard." My mother repeated. "We don't want to risk anything dangerous happening to you during school, so we figured a body guard would be necessary." 

"But Mom, a bodyguard is _not_ necessary. I'm perfectly fine being alo-."

"If that's a problem then your mother and I can easily change our minds once again." Dad sternly said. 

"NO!" I yelled. "No! No, no, that's okay. That's fine. A body guard is perfectly fine." I nervously chuckled. "But can I atleast pick which body guard I'd like?" 

"Don't worry Ally bear, that's been all taken care of." Mom smiled. _Oh shit... "_ Austin!" My mom yelled. "Please come in now!" A few seconds after, the door opened up and a tall male figure appeared in an all black suit and tie. He had dirty blonde messy hair, clear tanned skin, and these absolutely beautiful hazel eyes. He was actually extremely cute and I suddenly didn't really mind having a body guard.. 

"Austin, meet Princess Ally Dawson." My mom introduced. "Ally, meet your personal bodyguard Austin Moon." 

"Hello, nice to meet you, Austin." I said as we shook hands. 

"Hello princess Ally, nice to meet you too." He smiled. When our hands separated Austin's attention immediately turned back to my parents. 

"Every morning Austin is going to drop you off at school. While you're in class Austin will either wait _inside_ of the classroom or outside until your class is over, _then_ he will escort you to your next class until the end of the day. After school he'll drop you off at home, but if you choose to go somewhere else he will take you there, just remember to be back _before_ five. Are we clear?" My father said. 

"Yes." I nodded. "We're clear." 

"Good. You start school tomorrow.." 

"Tomorrow?! B-b-but I'm not prepared, I don't have any supplies, or a bookbag." I exclaimed. 

"You have plenty of big enough purses, you can use one of those as a book bag." Mom assured. "And I'll just send Jeff to go out and buy you some supplies." 

"Okay..Wh-what will I wear?" 

"Ally, you have three closets full of clothes, I'm _sure_ you'll find something to wear tomorrow morning." Dad chuckled. 

"What time does school start?" I asked. 

"8:15." Mom said. "So I guess you better start hitting the hay." 

"8:15 in the _morning_?" My eyes widened. 

"Yeah." Mom nodded. "What time did you think school started?" She chuckled. 

"I dunno, in the afternoon?" 

"Sweetie, not even schools in the _movies_ start that late." Dad laughed, Austin followed. "You like that?" Dad asked Austin. 

"Yes sir." Austin laughed. 

"It wasn't that funny, Dad." I glared. 

"It was to me, and apparently it was to Austin too." Dad frowned. "But seriously, you should start getting ready for bed, you wanna be wide awake for your first day tomorrow!" Dad smiled. 

"Okay, I guess you're right." I smiled. I leaned up and gently kissed my father on the cheek. "Thank you." I whispered. Next was my mother, I hugged my Mom and also kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you mommy." I whispered. 

"You're welcome sweetie.." They both smiled. I then made my way out of the dining room, "Goodnight!" I waved to all three of them. 

"Goodnight sweetie." My parents said. 

"Goodnight, Princess Ally." Austin smiled. With that being said, I happily skipped up upstairs to my bedroom, where Jeff happened to already be waiting anxiously. 

"Hey Jeff! Spectacular weather we're having, aren't we?" I smiled. 

"It's raining, but I don't care about that! Did your parents speak with you?" Jeff asked. I dug around my dresser for a clean towel. 

"Yes. They did." I nodded. Jeff rushed to my side and eagerly motioned his hands for me to continue.

"And? What did they say? Did they speak to you about earlier? What did they say!" 

"Yeah they spoke to me about earlier..."

"And? Come on! Spill woman!" Jeff nearly yelled. 

"And they said that they haven't changed their minds." I lied. 

"What?" Jeff's voice softened. "Ally, honey, I'm so sorry.. Don't give up, okay? I promise you you're going to get this wish someday.." Jeff embraced me in a tight hug. 

"Actually..."I giggled. "The wish _did_ come true. I was kidding! They changed their minds!" 

"What!" Jeff let got of me. "They did?!" He yelled. 

"Yup!" He pulled me into another tight hug and then quickly pulled away again. "Thank you." I smiled. "If it wasn't for you I'd probably be crying into my pillow again." 

"I'm so happy for you!" He smiled. "When do you start? Wh-what time? Do you have any supplies? What are you going to wear tomorrow? What school are going to? How will you get there?" 

"I start tomorrow-." 

"Tomorrow?!" Jeff yelled. 

"Yup! School starts at 8:15, I have no idea what I'm going to wear tomorrow; I have to figure that out tonight! Uhhh I'm not sure what school I'm going to yet, my parents never informed me on that. I don't have any supplies, I was hoping you can make a store run?" 

"Sure sure! Anything for you!" Jeff smiled. "How will you get there?" 

"My bodyguard is taking me." 

"Bodyguard? Since when do you have your own personal bodyguard?" 

"I actually got one _today,_ my parents think me having a bodyguard is a good idea. He's assigned to literally follow me and keep an eye on me the _whole_ day. Annoying right?" 

"I guess... Have you met him?" Jeff asked. 

"Yes. During dinner, and actually, he's _super_ cute!" I gushed. "He's tall, tanned, blonde, hazel eyes, beautiful smile, _and_ his name is Austin Moon." 

"Austin Moon? The guy that guards the gates of the castle during the night?" 

"I guess so..." I shrugged. "This is actually my first time meeting him. Now that you mention it, I didn't even know he already worked here." 

"Yeah, he's actually new. He just started guarding the castle about six months ago. He's pretty young too, about 19 or 20." Jeff nodded. "I have no idea how your parents agreed to hire such a young kid, but he's here." 

"Oh." I said. "Well, I guess I better start getting ready for bed! I got a big day ahead of me tomorrow." 

"Bed? It's only 7:30." Jeff chuckled. "Do you want to bring you your evening tea?" 

"Sure! I'll be in the shower so if I'm not out by the time the tea is ready, just leave it on the night stand." I told him. 

"Okay, Ally." Jeff said, as he made his way out. 

"Goodnight Jeff!" I said. 

"Goodnight, dear." He waved. When he was gone, I shut my bedroom door and made my way into my bathroom to get ready for a shower.. 

"I'm going to school, I'm going to school, I'm going to school." I sang as I scrubbed my head, which was covered in shampoo. "I'm going to school, I'm going to school!" 

Let's just say I barely got any sleepy that night, I was just _way_ too excited! 

**_Hey guys! Yeah, I'm a procrastinator.. I know it's horrible. Do you hate me because of it? Yikes! I hope not.. I know I said I wasn't going to update this story until I got all my other stories situated, but I just couldn't help it! Ughhh! I started to write the second chapter for this, and after it was completed I couldn't help, BUT to post it! However, if you guys really enjoyed the first chapter and couldn't wait for more, this is kind a good thing for you right? Anyway, I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter, please, please please, leave me a review. Pleaseeeee! If you guys have any questions about the story feel free to ask them or if it's just your opinion on the story, feel free to share them :)! Thank you guys for reading this second chapter and If you took the time to read this long authors note, thank you too! You're a true friend. I appreciate you.. anyway, until next time! Bye!!_**

 ** _\- Sierra._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review :)**

* * *

"Turn your head to the side a little more... a little more... a little more... a little- YES! Yes, right there, Perfect! Now on three, smile. 1, 2, 3.. BEAUTIFUL!"

It was now 7:55am and I was just finishing up my before school-morning-photo shoot. Yes, I know. 'Who has a photo shoot, _before_ school?' Well, I do... but it's not like I wanted to! Apparently my Mom set up this whole photo shoot just minutes before I went to bed last night. She said something along the lines "This is a very important day of your life, and we need to cherish every moment..." I've been doing this photo shoot since 6:30am, how many moments do we need to cherish?

"Okay, one more picture and then we're done." My photographer, Rob, told me. "This time I want a classic pose. Put one hand on your hip and the other by your side, then give me a _dazzling_ smile."

With a small roll of my eyes, I did as Rob instructed. I placed one hand on my hip and I let the other hand rest on my side, then I lifted up my head a bit and showed one of my nicest, forced, smiles. "Okay, 3, 2, 1-." When the bright flash from the camera appeared, I immediately went back to my original straight face and let out a breath of relief. "Okay! Good work today, Princess Ally!" Rob said. "Have a great day!"

"You too, Rob. Thank you." I quickly said. I grabbed my black designer, satchel purse and exited the room.

"Good morning Ally, are you nervous for your first day of school?" Jeff asked as soon as I left the room.

"Morning Jeff, and nope! I am no where near nervous. I've been waiting for this day half of my life."

"Are you sure? Most people tend to get nervous on their first day of school, especially if they've never even been to school at all."

"Well _I'm_ not nervous." I assured. "Where are my parents?" I asked.

"Your Mom is waiting for you at the front door with Austin, and your dad is-Well I assume he's working, he isn't waiting with your mother.." Jeff said. I kinda felt a bit hurt that my father wouldn't be able to watch me leave for my first day of school, I mean, this _is_ kind of a big moment for me, but my father is a busy man, I understand..

"You look nice today." Jeff complimented, "But that hat is a _bit_ over the top, don't you think?" Jeff chuckled. I stopped myself in front of mirror and looked straight up at my hat. It was a hot pink colored, royal hat with pearls all around the top. It was sort of like a hat the Queen of England would wear.

"What? You don't like it?" I frowned.

"Well..." Jeff cringed. "It's n-nice, b-but it doesn't really- oh who am I kidding? That hat is hidious and it doesn't even match your outfit. Take it off."

I let out a loud groan and turned to look at Jeff. "Really? You think It's ugly? Ugh! I just finished taking over a hundred photos with this hat on!" I quickly removed the hat and fixed a few pieces of hair that seemed to mess up. "My mom said that the hat goes perfectly with my outfit." I muttered.

"Well, she was wrong." Jeff shrugged. "Come on, its 8:00, you needa start heading off to school."Jeff said. I took one final look at myself in the mirror and hurried off to my mother, who _was_ in fact waiting at the front door with Austin waiting beside her. I warmly smiled when I saw Austin. He looked different. This morning, instead of a black suit and tie, he wore a black V-neck tee with light blue ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of black and white converse. His hair remained its usual messy style and he wore a nice golden chain around his neck.

"Good morning, Mom." I smiled. "Good morning, Austin."

"Good morning honey, are you ready to leave?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I nodded.

"Okay, so remember to be back home _before_ five." Mom reminded. "And don't get into any trouble at school, Okay? I slipped in a few dollars in your purse just Incase you get hungry after school and wanna grab something to eat.. Also, remember to stay with Austin no matter what! Don't be too shy at school, I know first days can be a little scary.. Make lots of friends, try not to get lost in the school, I heard it's pretty huge, and _please_ do not be late to your first class, Okay? What else did I forget to mention? Uhhh- Oh! R-."

"Mom!" I cut her off. "I got it, okay? I'm ready." I chuckled. "And if you keep continuing to talk I might just actually be late to my first class."

"Right! Sorry.." My Mom nodded. I lighly smiled and embraced her into a tight hug. When we pulled apart she lightly kissed my forehead and smiled. "Have a great day, Okay?" She whispered to me.

"I will, Mom." I smiled. We quickly hugged one more time before officially pulling away. I swung my purse over my shoulder and made my way towards the front door, with Austin following closely behind. "Bye Mom!" I waved. "See you later Jeff!"

"Goodbye honey!" Mom said.

"Have a great day, Ally!" Jeff waved.

"Good luck today, Princess Ally." George smiled as he held open the front doors for Austin and I. "Oh and Austin, take care of her, we don't need anything bad happening to her."

"Of course I'll take care of her, George. Ally Is perfectly safe with me." Austin assured.

"Thank you George." I said, before I completely left the castle and headed towards the gates. "What car will you be taking us to school in?" I asked Austin.

"My car, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah! That's fine." I nodded. Together we walked passed the gates and out into the streets where a black shiny Camero was parked. I was expecting a nice limousine to be waiting, but I guess this car will have to do. "Sweet ride." I complimented.

"Thanks! My parents bought me this beauty when I graduated high school." Austin told me, as he walked over to the drivers seat. I watched him in confusion, expecting him to come over to the passengers side and open up the door for me, but when he didn't I awkwardly stood beside the door, assuming somebody else will do the job. "Aren't you getting in?" Austin asked, before he got in.

"Yes, but I'm waiting." I said.

"Waiting for what?" He slowly asked.

"For someone to come and open up the door. Somebody usually opens up doors for me." I said. Austin laughed, as if what I said was a joke. He slid into his car with ease and settled into the seat. When I realized he really wasn't going to open up the door for me, and that nobody else was even going to, I rolled my eyes and awkwardly opened up the door myself.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Austin said, once I entered the car and shut the door. I hesitantly sunk into the seats, trying my best to get comfortable, and put on my seat belt.

"Why didn't you open up the door for me?" I glared.

"Because _normally,_ people open car doors _themselves."_ Austin said. He started up the engine of the car and slowly pulled out of the driveway. "Actually, they open up _every_ kind of door on their own. Besides, that isn't really my job.."

"Oh.." I sheepishly smiled, "Right, I...forgot."

"It's okay." Austin chuckled, "So, are you nervous for your first day?" He asked.

"No." I chirped up, "Not at all! I've been waiting for this moment _half_ of my life, I am totally prepared for this, which means I have nothing to worry _or_ be nervous about."

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure _every_ person in the world gets nervous on their first day of school."

"Not me." I said, "I'm not really the nervous type, I guess" I shrugged. "Are you nervous?"

"Nah." Austin said, "I actually graduated from that school last year, which means I already know all of the teachers, _plus_ I know a few of the students too. It's kind of like I never even left."

"Wait, you graduated last year? That's gotta make you at least nineteen." I assumed.

"Yup." Austin nodded.

"You're pretty young.." I told him, a bit shocked as I said it. I know Jeff already told me Austin was around the ages nineteen and twenty, but I didn't think it was _actually_ true. I thought Jeff was just exaggerating a bit. How did Austin end up getting a job as a bodyguard, working for the _king_? He's young, shouldn't he be in college, or traveling the world right now? What's he doing working as a boring old body guard?

"Yeah." He chuckled. "It's an advantage for the job, I guess.." For a moment, I thought about asking Austin why he chose to dedicate his life protecting the royalty, but I wasn't really in the mood for some long story, that might turn out to be boring anyway.. So, I just let my imagination make up its own assumptions.

In a couple of more minutes, Austin entered an extremely packed parking lot. He slowly drove down the crowded road, carefully searching for an empty space to settle down into. I watched in amusement as I saw students casually hanging out by their vehicles, talking to their own groups of friends. For a few seconds nobody really noticed Austin and I enter the parking lot, but when they did, _boy_ did they really stop and stare! I watched as some people turned and looked at each other in confusion, probably wondering what's this unfamiliar car doing in _their_ parking lot. I shifted in my seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable as I watched all the people in the parking area stare at Austin's car, _and_ me.

"Ugh! Last year I had my own _personal_ parking spot." Austin said as he continued to search for an empty space, "Right now the car would've been parked and we would have already entered the building."

"Th-that's Okay." I said. "Take _all_ of the time you need." I told him.

"I wish I could, but I can't. You'll only be late." Austin said. "Do you want me to just drop you off in the front and you start heading in while I look for a pa-."

"No!" I yelled, rudely cutting him off. "No." I repeated. "I-it's fine. I-I can be a late for a couple of seconds.." I looked down at my hands, suddenly feeling extremely small. I twiddled with my fingers and played with a random string I seemed to find at the bottom of my shirt. I felt my body start to heat up and butterflies unexpectedly starting to move around wildly in my belly. My breath slowly quickened and I felt a few spots of sweat start to form on my forehead.

"Are you alright, Princess Ally?" Austin asked.

"Huh?" I looked at him, "Oh! Y-y-Yeah.. just a little-."

"Nervous? Scared?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"No." I quickly answered. "Just a bit thirsty, that's all." I lied.

Okay maybe I was a _tiny bit_ nervous.. or a lot... But it isn't that serious! Okay? I'm only nervous because people are staring at me and I'm worried that they all might catch me do something embarrassing. I am _not_ nervous because it's my first day of school! Whaaaaaat? Sounds crazy doesn't it? HA HAHA HA.. ha.. I mean, it's just my first day of school, not like I'm getting married or it's not like I just took a pregnancy test and now I'm waiting for the results... it's just a regular, calm, first day of school, there is absolutely _nothing_ to worry abou-

"Okay, maybe this was a bad idea." I blurted out, once Austin finally found and pulled into an empty parking space. "Maybe you should just take me home, b-back to the castle." I said.

"Wh-what? No, are you crazy?"

"Probably." I nervously chuckled. "You know what? I have an idea, let's take a psycho test, _back_ at the castle. Come on!"

"Ms. Dawson I'm sorry, but I can't leave and take you back home just yet." Austin said. "Your parents told me to take you to school and make sure you actually _go_ to class."

"Screw what they said! Take me home, I don't wanna go to school." I said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't j-."

"Take me home!" I demanded, my voice slightly raising, " _That_ is an order." For a moment Austin stared at me with a look of confusion displayed across his face, but then, in a matter of seconds his confusion suddenly turned to a look of realization.

"You know Princess, it's okay to be nervous on your first day of school." He smirked.

"I'm not nervous!" I glared.

"Yes you are, admit it."

"Admit what? That I'm _not_ nervous? Okay fine, _I_ am _not_ nervous!"

"You're lying." Austin said, "You're terrified."

"No I am not! I'm just tired." I lied.

"Don't worry, on my first day of high school I was nervous too. It's pretty scary, but you'll get used to it pretty fast."

"Great story, but I don't see why you told me that considering I am _not_ nervous."

"I told you because I want to remind you that your nervousness is just temporary. Trust me, by third period you'll be perfectly fine." Austin promised.

"No I won't!" I glared. "O-Okay, I'll admit I _am_ a bit nervous-but it's only because people are staring at me, _not_ because it's my first day...Please take me home." I begged.

"No." He refused. "If you don't get this over with today, you won't get it over with tomorrow or the day after."

"Yeah, but I probably won't be as terrified as I a-."

"AHAH! So you admit it!" Austin grinned. "You aren't just a little nervous, you're terrified!"

"I know. I kind of just said that." I glared. "I want to go home, Austin. Take me home."

"Look I know you're extremely terrified right now, but if it makes you feel any better I _promise_ you I'll be by your side for the whole entire day."

"Isn't that kind of what you're here for?"

"Well...Y-Yeah, but-Okay fine how about this," Austin sighed, "Make it passed your second period class, and if you _still_ feel scared we can leave. Okay?" I turned my head and looked over at Austin, thinking about his offer for a moment. The keys were still in the ignition, and Austin's hand gripped the steering wheel, as if he were going to move the car any second. I knew if I turned down his offer Austin would give up and finally just take me home, and that _actually_ sounded pretty good at the moment, buuuuut I know it _isn't_ exactly the _right_ thing to do _and_ I could tell Austin really wants me to go through with this. So with a roll of my eyes and a shake of my head, I casually swing my purse over my shoulder and unbuckle the leather seatbelt.

"Fine." I grumble.

"Yes!" Austin smiled in victory. He removes his hand away from the steering wheel and kills the engine, before quickly leaving the car and running over to the passengers side. He opens up the door for me and holds out his hand. With hesitation, I placed my hand into his and allowed him to gently pull me out of the car.

"I thought you said people open up car doors on their own." I said.

"They do." He nodded, "But this time I was just being nice, I _wanted_ to open up the door for you. You can do the honors of opening the front doors of the school building." Austin released his hand from mine and closed the car door, he clicked a button on his car keys and then started walking to the front of the building. I closely followed behind him, and tried my best to ignore the stares as well as the whispers coming from the people around me.

"Is that _Princess_ Ally Dawson?" I heard a few people whisper as I walked.

"What is she doing here?" Someone else asked.

"And why is she with Austin Moon?"

"Didn't Austin Moon graduate last year? What's he still doing here?"

"She's probably doing some charity event for us." Someone scoffed.

"She looks like she's about to puke.."

"I like her outfit, but it's a bit too extra.."

"Yo, Austin! My man!"

"Woah it's Ally Dawson!"

"She's so pretty!"

That's pretty much everything that was said as Austin and I walked to the front of the building. At some point of the walk I gripped onto Austin's shirt, afraid that I would allow myself to turn around and run back to the car. I assume Austin knew what I was thinking because as soon as I grabbed onto his shirt, he gently grabbed my hand and firmly held onto it. I must admit, I felt way more safer than I usually did with any other body guard. "Ready to go inside?" Austin softly asked me as we finally stood in front of the doors.

"No." I said. "But, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

He shook his head, "Nope." I closed my eyes and slowly let out a shaky breath. I then stared at the glass doors in front of me. Clearly I was able to see _behind_ the doors, and what I saw was another batch of students staring at me and whispering to their friends. I reached over to the door handle and gave it a nice tug.

"Here goes nothing.." I muttered.

* * *

 ** _HEY GUYSSSSSSSSS! Chapter 3! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was going to update on the 4th of July, but I figured a bunch of you guys were going to be busy going to a BBQ or having your own BBQ or doing some other plans (if you did anything) and for the past two days I was feeling too lazy to even do anything so... buuuut I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, pleaseeee, pleaseee pleaseeee, leave a review and let me know what you guys think! Also, if you want, give me some suggestions too, tell me some ways I can make this story better :), let me know what you did for the fourth of July (if you celebrate it) I like reading things like that! But, once again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading it, and I will update again soon! Bye!_**

 ** _\- Sierra._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review! Review! Review! Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

"Is that _Ally_ Dawson?"

"Woah! It's Ally Dawson!"

"What the hell is she doing _here_?"

"Who's the hottie next to her?"

"I heard she's pretty stuck up.."

"Seriously? You don't know who's Ally Dawson?"

"She's way shorter in person.."

"We better be nice to her before her _daddy_ sends us to the dungeon!"

"Who's Ally Dawson?"

Austin gently placed his hand on my back and leaned down to my ear, "Hey, are you Okay?" He whispered.

"Ye-yeah." I nodded, as I looked around the hallway, scanning the confused, shocked, and even a few angry faces that looked me up and down as I walked by.

"So your guidance counselor says that your locker should be a little further down the hall.." Austin told me.

"Austin, Why do they keep staring at me?" I whispered.

"Who? The students?" I slowly nodded.

"It's because you're the new girl. All the new kids get stared at, it's perfectly normal, by lunch the stares should hopefully die down." Austin assured.

" _Lunch_? Bu-but that's not until fifth period."

"Yeah, kind of a long time isn't it? But you know it might actually take a little longer considering you _are_ the Princess of Miami, and not many _famous_ people really attend a public school. Actually, who really knows how long its going to take until things go back to normal, it could be hours, days, weeks, _mont-."_

"Austin!" I glared, "Are you trying to help me, because you are _not_ doing a really great job!"

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically. "I'm sure things will get better as the day goes by." I rolled my eyes and looked down at my heels, trying my absolute best to make it to my locker without turning around and running out of the school. "Here we are." Austin stopped. "Locker 413, the _best_ locker in Marino High."

I rolled my eyes, "What makes a locker so great? They're all the same."

"Not this one." He smirked, "This locker used to be mine. Four wonderful years with this beautiful, blue, shiny, locker." He dramatically sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if he were having some sort of flashback. "Hey, I wonder if my old piece of gum is still stuck to the wall."

"You stuck a piece of _gum_ to the inside of your locker?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Is that weird?" I glanced up at him with a look of disgust and shuddered. I turned back to the locker and carefully put in the combination. "Damn it! They took the gum off the wall!" Austin yelled, once my locker opened up and revealed the inside of it.

"Thank god." I mumbled, but just to make sure, I still did a quick careful check around the walls before actually putting my books and hands inside. I neatly placed a few extra pencils into my locker, along with a few textbooks I knew I wouldn't need until later in the day, ( _If_ I actually make it through the day) "Who do I have first period?" I asked Austin once I finished settling into my locker.

"You have.." He trailed off, "Uhhhhh, erm.. hold on, this stupid pap- AHAH! Mrs. Henderson, room 213A, chemistry lab."

"Is she nice?" I asked him.

"Very, but she's _really_ strict on making it to class _before_ the warning bell rings, so we better start heading to class _now_." He told me. "The bell goes off in three minutes" I gently shut my locker and swung my purse over my shoulder. I turned around to see a bunch of students clearing the hallway and going into their classes, but some people still focused on me as they walked by.

"Second period you have Mr. Thomas, my _least_ favorite teacher." Austin said as we walked.

"I'm assuming you don't like him? Why not?"

" _Nobody_ likes Mr. Thomas, he's always so bitter and miserable, for _no_ reason. One time I fell asleep during his class and he _suspended_ me for _three_ days. Who suspends a student for sleeping during class?"

"Apparently Mr. Thomas?" I chuckled. "But I'm sure he'll like me once he finds out I'm the _King's_ daughter." I smirked

"Yeah about that..." Austin bit his lip, "If you really want to fit in, you shouldn't use your wealth and family as an excuse for everything. Nobody really likes a person who brags, or thinks they're better than everyone else, also, Mr. Thomas doesn't really care about whoyou are, he treats everyone exactly the same."

"Noted." I whispered. "Okay, so far I've learned that people open doors on their own, nobody likes a person who brags, and nobody likes a person who thinks they're all that. What else do I need to know?"

"For now that's pretty much it." Austin shrugged, "Oh, and before you actually go to class and start your day, just remember that this is _reality, not_ some sort of a fictional movie. Don't be upset if you don't get what you're expecting."

"Okay. Got it." I nodded. A few seconds later Austin stopped in front of a closed wooden door, I looked over at the metal sign beside it, it said '213A, Mrs. Henderson, Chem lab'. I felt my body start to heat up again and a knot formed in my stomach, along with an invisible lump in my throat.

"Don't be nervous." Austin told me, "I promise you it isn't as scary as you think, and if you're really nervous I'll go inside of the classroom with you."

"N-no." I shook my head, "I-I'll be okay by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Then I guess you should start heading inside now, before the warning bell rings." He pointed out. I slowly reached out and placed my hand on the cold, steel, doorknob. With a shaky breath, I twisted the knob and slowly pushed open the door.

"Good luck." Austin whispered. The hair on my arms stood up once the cold air hit my body. The room was filled with a bunch of students who immediately stopped their conversations to stare at me, the only thing that was heard was the noise coming from my heels, each time I took a step. I moved to the side and let the door close on it's own, flinching at the awkwardly loud slam that followed.

The room was quite big, and it had about fifteen tables which were each paired with two chairs. On each of the tables, there were closed bottles of different chemicals that were going to be used, along with two pairs of safety goggles, gloves, liquid droppers, a beaker, and other chemistry equipment.

"Hello." Mrs. Henderson spoke. She walked away from her desk and moved over to me with her hand held out for a shake. I accepted her hand and smiled politely at her. "It is such a pleasure having you in our school, Ms. Dawson! Feel free to sit anywhere you'd like."

"Th-thank you.." Was all I said.

I looked back at the students, who were _still_ staring at me, and searched the room for an empty seat. There were a few empty spots, but neither of them looked appealing to me. One table was in the front, beside a window, next to a boy _digging_ in his nose. Another empty seat was placed in the middle, between two jocks who kept licking their lips and disgustingly checking me out. The next seat was all the way in the back, surround by a group of kids who were giving me cold, hard, _evil_ looks, and the finally seat was located in the middle of the room, against a window, beside a Latina girl with long, black curly hair. Her head was buried in her arms and light snores could easily be heard from her mouth.

She looked pretty normal to me. So, I decided on the empty seat beside her. I slowly walked over, praying I wouldn't trip and embarrass myself in front of everyone. I felt the eyes continue to watch me as I walked to the table, wondering why Mrs. Henderson still hasn't started her lesson yet. When I arrived at the empty seat, I placed my purse on the table and pulled out the chair, slowly taking my seat.

"Okay." Mrs. Henderson clapped, "Now that we're all settled in, let's start the lesson." She walked over to the board and started writing a bunch of different formulas, which I thankfully knew the meanings of. _Thank god for being homeschooled.._ Everyone in the class finally stopped staring at me for a moment and focused their attention on the board, they immediately took out their notebooks and started copying down the work. I took out an empty notebook from my purse, along with a pen and started to do the same.

"Trish!" Mrs. Henderson unexpectedly yelled, causing me to slightly jump. "Trish! Wake up!" She yelled again.

The girl beside me let out a loud groan and shifted around in her seat. "Come on Trish, this isn't your house. Wake up." The teacher said. The girl, who's named Trish, picked up her head from the desk and glared at the teacher.

"I'm up." Trish grumbled. "Okay? I'm awake. Now can you stop yelling!" She glared.

"Trish, you do this _every_ morning in my class. If you do this again tomorrow, I _will_ send you to detention, _again_."

"Look Mrs. Henderson, it's not _my_ fault that school starts so early. Why can't school start at noon?" Trish rolled her eyes.

"Even if school _did_ start at noon, you'd _still_ sleep during my class. Now get to work." Mrs. Henderson walked away from the board and sat down back at her desk. The board was covered in a bunch of chemical formulas, along with a set of directions that said " **Turn to page 387 in your chem textbooks, gather your ingredients and start combining your chemicals together, then write down your observations on a clean sheet of loose leaf paper."**

 _Hm. Sounds pretty easy._ I closed my notebook and reached over to grab a text book, which was neatly stacked in front of me. Everyone in class finally stopped staring at me and started their work, everybody _except_ for one.

"Who are you?" Trish rudely asked. To be honest I was a little offended that Trish didn't know who I was, I mean, I _am very_ known in Miami, as a matter of fact I'm pretty known _all_ around America, how could you not know me?

"You don't know who I am?" I curiously asked. She glared at me and snatched _my_ textbook away, placing it on her side of the table.

"No." She scoffed, "Am I supposed to?" She asked as she flipped through the pages.

 _Yes.._ "N-no. I guess not?- I'm Ally." I introduced. I held out my hand, expecting Trish to shake it, but when she didn't I slowly brought my hand back down to my lap. "I'm guessing you're Trish?"

"Ding, ding, ding." She rolled her eyes, "So how's your first day going, so far?"

"Horrible." I muttered. "I seem to be the topic of everybody's conversations, _and_ everyone has been staring at me since I've walked into the school. It's pretty annoying and uncomfortable.."

"Well you're the new kid, what do you expect? Trust me, they'll stop caring about you by the time lunch rolls around." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah.. I don't think so.." I said, thinking back to what Austin told me earlier at my locker. "I don't think anybody around will ever get used to the fact that a real life _princess_ attends the-."

Trish held up her hand signaling me to stop talking. She then knitted her eyebrows together and slightly tilted her head. "Princess? You're joking, right? You're pretty conceited, don't you think?"

"No." I shook my head, "You seriously don't know who I am? You've never even heard of me- haven't you seen me in a newspaper or in an article?"

"I don't read." Trish chuckled, "But now that you mention it, you _do_ look a little familiar.."

"Maybe this will refresh your memory..?" I trailed off. I quickly reached into my purse and pulled out my phone, searching up a recent article about my family. I clicked on the most recent one, which was published 17 hours ago, talking about how I 'rejected' that prince, Dallas. _Damn news sure does travel fast.._ "Look." I showed her. Trish grabbed my phone and scrolled down until she came across some pictures at the bottom of the article.

"Nope. Never heard of you." She shrugged.

"But you said I looked familiar."

"So? I probably seen you on the internet somewhere, but that doesn't mean I know who you are." Trish said, "So since you're the princess of Miami, why are you... _here_? Don't you go to school at home?"

"I used to." I nodded. "But I decided that I wanted to go to a _real_ school, with _other_ teenagers."

"Seriously? You literally could wake up anytime you want _everyday_ when you're homeschooled _and_ you only do work for like three hours. You really gave up _that_ for this shit hole?"

"Yeah." I shrugged, "Trust me, being homeschooled all your life isn't as great as it sounds. It's boring."

"You're weird." Trish told me. "But I like you, you're pretty cool." She said, with a _smile._ A real one... "You can be my new friend."

"Really?!" I smiled, "Oh my god, I've never had a real friend before!" Without even thinking, I immediately wrapped my arms around Trish's body and embraced her into a tight hug. "This is so exciting!"

"Okay.." Trish awkwardly patted my back, "You can get off me now."

"Right, sorry." I smiled sheepishly. "I've just never had a real friend before." I told her, "My only friend is really my butler, and _maybe_ my new body guard."

"Well _now_ you have a new friend." Trish said. I smiled at Trish one more time before turning back to continue my assignment. I suddenly felt an imaginary large weight lift off my shoulders, and the intense nervousness I felt a few minutes ago all of a sudden vanished. I guess that was really all I needed to feel comfortable in this school, a nice simple friend.

* * *

"I'll see you during lunch." Trish told me as she left the classroom.

"Okay. Later Trish!" I waved back. I quickly closed my notebook and gently placed it inside of my purse. "Have a good day Mrs. Henderson." I told the teacher as I left the class room. For a moment she looked a little shocked, but her expression quickly changed to a wide smile.

"You too, Ms. Dawson! Oh, and welcome to Marino high." She said. I flashed her one more genuine smile before I completely left the classroom, and walked over to Austin who was waiting for me at the water fountain.

"So?" He raised his eyebrow, "How was class?"

"It was Great!" I smiled, "I understood the lesson perfectly _and_ I made a new friend, her name is Trish, she's pretty fiesty, but she's also really nice, oh! And she told me she's going to introduce me to _all_ of her friends during lunch and I am just so so so _so_ excited! Austin! Isn't this exciting!" I gripped onto his arm and shook it wildly.

He gently pushed my hand away. "Yeah it is" He chuckled. "So I'm guessing you _don't_ want to leave third period?" He teased.

"Of course I don't! I've only been here for an hour and thirty minutes and I already love it! Who knew school could be so fun!"

"Okay, the words 'school' and 'fun' should seriously _never_ be used in the same sentence." Austin said. I laughed at his remark and decided to focus on him.

"So what did you do while you waited for me?" I asked.

"Nothing really." He shrugged. "I walked around the hall for a little bit, said hello to some old teachers, danced in the hallway."

"Why were you dancing in the hallway?" I chuckled.

"I dunno. I just felt the need to... Do you have the books you need for Mr. Thomas's class?"

"I'm not sure, what kind of teacher is he?" I asked.

"English teacher. I guess you don't really need to bring any books, now that I think about it." Austin shrugged. "Let's get you to class on time before Mr. Thomas tries getting you expelled for being late." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, he can't be _that_ bad." I said as we began to walk to my next class.

"Yeah okay." Austin glared, "You say that now. Just wait until you actually get to his class-which happens to be right here." He came to a quick stop in front of an opened door. Outside of the door stood a short old man wearing a pair of _very_ big glasses. He wore a pair of khakis and a white buttoned up collared shirt, with a bright green vest over it. Judging from his angry facial expression, he didn't really look like the happiest human being.

"Oh look who we have here, Austin _Monica_ Moon." Mr. Thomas glared.

"Your middle name is Monica?" I giggled.

"Sh!" Austin glared at me, "Hello, Mr. Thomas." He said through gritted teeth.

"I see you haven't gone to college." Mr. Thomas smirked.

"I see you're still alive, what a miracle, I thought the average person lives to 80 years old." Austin said.

"I'm 49." Mr. Thomas coldly glared, "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked Austin.

"Fulfilling a task from the king and queen. Princess Ally, here is the daughter to them." Mr. Thomas turned to me and looked me up and down with a disgusted expression.

"I see." He said. "Listen here, _princess,_ don't expect to be treated like royalty here. When you're in this building you are treated _just_ like everybody else. You hear?"

"Yes." I quickly nodded, a bit scared I'll admit. "I promise I will not disappoint you this year." I smiled.

"Trust me, that's a promise you can't keep." He grumbled, "Find an empty seat and wait for class to start, I have a few words for Mr. Moon here." I looked up at Austin and gave him a small smile, before carefully brushing passed Mr. Thomas and walking into the half empty class room. I arrived to class pretty early so I was able to choose a good seat. Once I settled down into the chair, I crossed my legs and patiently waited for class to officially start.

A few seconds later more kids started piling into the room, most of them were the same people from my previous class so they didn't really care to see me. _Thank god!_ However, the kids that weren't from my last class did what everyone else in the school did when they first saw me. Stared at me and whispered to their friends, but this time I didn't really mind it..

* * *

 ** _Hey guysssssss! So sorry to end the chapter right here, but if I didn't stop it now the chapter would end up being 9k words and my little fingers cannot handle all that typing lol! How did you guys like the chapter? Let me know in the reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee :). I must admit I really enjoyed writing this chapter for you guys, I feel like it was the best one so far so I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, comment some great Austin and ally stories you've read, I really wanna get hooked onto another great story, so let me know your favorite AA stories, or even your own if you write any, and I will definitely check them out! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, don't forget to let know in the_** ** _Reviews, and I will update again in a few days. Bye!_**

 ** _P.s- thank you guys for the positive comments you've already given me so far the favorites and follows! I love them so much!_**

 ** _\- Sierra_**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYY GUYSS! I am back with another chapter ahhh. Are you guys exciteddddd? I sure am, I'm pretty excited for this one, hehehehehe. Thank you guys for the reviews and the favorites and the follows! Getting those notifications makes me soooo unbelievably happy, so once again THANKK YOUU! But without further ado, here is another chapter for you (that rhymed) ENJOY!**

 **P.s: I'm hungry..**

* * *

"Just go in!"

"No! I don't wanna go in there anymore, take me home, _now_."

"Uhhh, no."

"Yes! You said if I wanted to go home, you'd take me. Now take me!"

"Nope, forget what I told you earlier. That's in the past."

"Austin." I glared, "Take. Me. Home."

"Are we _seriously_ going to go through this again? Princess, I already told you, there is _nothing_ to be afraid of." Austin assured.

"There actually is _a lot_ to be afraid of. Wh-What if I fall and embarrass myself in front of everybody? What if Trish's friends don't like me? What if I'm too awkward and her friends all think I'm a weirdo? What if her friends are mean? Wh-What if... What if-."

"How about, _what if_ Trish's friends _do_ like you, they think you're great, they're extremely nice, and you all become best of friends. You gotta be positive, princess." Austin patted my shoulder.

In case you haven't figured it all out yet, it's fifth period. What's that mean? It's lunch time. Why is that so important? Because Trish promised to introduce me to all of her _very_ popular friends this period and, in case you didn't know, I'm _terrified!_ Absolutely _terrified!_ I mean, what if Trish's friends _hate_ me? What if they _hate_ my parents? What if they think I'm just some snobby princess? What if they're really mean? Fudge! They probably _are_ mean! That's how all the popular kids are in almost _every_ teen movie. Then again, Austin _did_ tell me that life isn't a movie.. which means there _could_ be a chance that these people are actually wonderful.. But then again there _could_ be a chance that they aren't..

"I _am_ positive." I told Austin, "But I just can't be positive right _now_. There's way too many things that could go wrong." I huffed. Austin let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can you please just go in there and give it a shot? I bet you Trish's friends will love you... You're pretty awesome.."

I looked up at him with a small smile "Really? You think I'm awesome?"

He returned my gaze and nodded, "Yeah." He softly said. Okay.. Maybe I could just give this a shot, afterall I haven't even met any of Trish's friends yet and I'm already assuming the worst. Maybe Austin's right..

"Fine." I mumbled. "But if things go wrong you're taking me home. Got it?" I glared.

"Got it." Austin chuckled, "Now let's hurry up and go inside, lunch ends in twenty minutes."

"Okay.." I slowly nodded. I stood in front of the cafeteria doors for a few more seconds before I finally, and slowly, opened them, revealing the entire student body. Hundreds of kids were either walking around the lunch room, sitting at tables, waiting on line for lunch, talking to their friends, reading a book, playing on their cellphones, or finishing up some missing work that they needed to turn in. Everybody was too busy doing their own thing which distracted them all from the fact that I entered the room. I'm not complaining though, I'm already feeling enough nervous as it is. I don't need anybody staring at me and watching my every move again.

"Do you see your friend anywhere?" Austin asked. I slowly scanned the lunch room, trying to spot a familiar dark curly haired girl, but I wasn't really getting any luck. But I'll tell you one thing, somebody else in the lunch room _really_ caught my eye.

"No." I shook my head, "All I can focus on right now is some tall guy with orange hair and his really _bold_ looking outfit. Damn! I wish I had confidence like him."

"Where!" Austin suddenly chirped up. He stretched out his neck and quickly looked all around the cafeteria. His eyes suddenly widened and a huge smile spread across his cheeks. "Oh my god! Dez!" He shouted, before he took off running.

"Who's Dez? Wait! Austin!" I shouted. I began running, well _attempted,_ to run after Austin, It's pretty hard to run when you're wearing heels. I would take them off, but I'm afraid I might step on some nasty food that fell on the floor. "Austin! Wait for me! I can't run in heels!" I said. I let out a loud and frustrated groan when I realized Austin wasn't listening to me and that he wasn't going to stop running.

After a few more seconds of-whatever kind of run I was doing-I finally caught up to Austin. He was talking to that red head kid I spotted earlier, Dez. They both exchanged a long manly hug followed by a cute little handshake. I slowly walked beside Austin and watched the two have their conversation.

"I'm so glad to see you, Dez! H-how've you been? Are you passing? Did you apply to any colleges yet? Are you and Carrie still together-wait where _is_ Carrie? Don't tell me she transferred! Oh my god! Did you guys break up? How are you holding up right now? Are you oka-."

"Austin!" Dez yelled, "Calm down" He chuckled. "I'm very happy to see you too, and I would love to hear what you've done the past year, but I really need you to tell me _why_ the Princess of Miami is standing next to you right now..Hello.." Dez nervously waved to me.

"Oh! Right!" Austin slapped a hand on his forehead and turned to me. "Princess, this is Dez, he's been my best friend since kindergarten. Dez, this is Ally Dawson." I gave Dez one of my nicest smiles and politely held out my hand for a shake, however, Dez had _other_ intentions.

He got down on his knees and stretched out his arms, waving them up and down as if he were fanning me. He then kissed my heels and looked back up at me, "It is an honor to meet you, Princess." He said.

"Yeah. You don't have to do that." I chuckled. "But it's a pleasure meeting you too." I said. He quickly brought himself back up to his feet and held out his hand for a proper greeting. I gracefully shook his hand. "Hey, do you by any chance know a Trish?" I asked him.

"Del a rosa? Short, curly dark hair? _Really_ mean?"

"Yup." I nodded. He turned his head and pointed in the direction behind him, and like he showed me, Trish sat down at round table with a bunch of other girls and guys. They were all talking and laughing together, it looked as if they were having the time of their lives. "Thanks." I smiled. "I'll be right back." I told Austin. I smiled at Dez one more time before I slipped away from the pair, and made my way towards Trish.

"Ally!" She grinned once I came into her view. "Come over here!" She patted an empty spot beside her and motioned me to come over. All of her friends, as well as some other people around us, stopped talking and stared at me with blank expressions. I walked over and slowly took the seat beside Trish.

"Hey Trish." I smiled, I turned to the group of people in front of us and flashed them a small smile. "Hey everybody." I softly said.

"Hey.." They all mumbled.

"Ally, these are my friends." Trish said. She pointed to a tanned blonde haired girl, with piercing blue eyes, and she wore a blue and yellow cheerleadering uniform. "That's Katie." She introduced. I smiled at Katie and gave her a small wave, she politely returned both gestures. "That's Kira." Trish said. She pointed to a dark colored, long haired girl sitting beside Katie. Kira also wore a blue and yellow cheerleaders uniform.

"Hi Kira." I smiled.

"Hey." She waved. "This here is Noah." Kira pointed to the male beside her. He was another tanned blonde, with shaggy hair, and green eyes. He wore a blue and yellow letterman jacket with the schools logo on it, along with a small stitched football on one side. Noah smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Hey."

"Hi." I smiled.

"Here is Flynn." Trish pointed. Flynn had black hair and light brown eyes, and instead of a letterman jacket, like Noah wore, Flynn wore a blue and yellow Basketball Jersey with the number '22' on it. "And finally.." Trish dryly said, "This here is Brandon."

"Brandon is a jerk." Katie mentioned. "If he asks you out, say no." She warned.

"Yeah." Kira nodded, "All he'll try to do is have sex with you. He's an animal." She rolled her eyes.

"If you guys are going to talk about me, please make sure _I_ can't here it." Brandon finally spoke. I looked over at him and my eyes immediately widened. I'll admit, I nearly started to drool. _Yes, I'm serious._

Brandon was the best looking guy out of the group. His eyes were this beautiful light shade of blue, and his hair was this perfect honey blonde color. He was perfectly tanned, and his smile was absolutely beautiful and his teeth were _perfectly_ white. His jawline was noticeably sharp, and his skin was amazingly clear, not even _one_ blemish or scar marked his face. He wore a letterman jacket as well, except his was a bit different. Unlike Noah's jacket, Brandon's had a number on one side, as well as a nicely stitched football, baseball, _and_ basketball.

Brandon reached over the table and held out his hand for a shake. "Hey, I'm Brandon. Don't listen to what my asshole friends gotta say about me, they're just messing around."

"No we aren't." The girls said at the same time. I gladly reached over and accepted Brandon's hand. I excepted him to shake it, but instead he brought my hand up to his lips and gave it a small, soft, gentle, kiss, leaving my body to go numb.

"U-uh...I-I-I'm A-A-ll-."

"Ally Dawson." He finished for me, "I know exactly who you are." Brandon smiled, "I hope this doesn't freak you out or anything, but I have to admit, you look even more gorgeous in person than you do in a magazine. I feel so lucky to be able to know you." He winked, causing my cheeks to turn a deep shade of red and an _extremely_ embarrassing giggle to escape my lips.

"Th-thank you." I muttered, "I-I-it's a pleasure meeting you.."

"No." He slowly removed his hand away from mine and set his eyes onto mine, causing my body to suddenly feel very weak. "It's a pleasure meeting _you,_ princess" He winked again.

"Ew. Gross. Can you stop?" Kira joined in. She glared at Brandon and dryly laughed, "Seriously Brandon? You just met the girl and you're already flirting with her?"

"I'm not flirting." He glared back at her, "I'm being polite. You should take notes, considering you don't seem to know what that means."

"That's your definition of being _polite_?" Kira scoffed, "Gee, I'd like to see you at a family reunion. Probably takes you hours to kiss each one of your family members and then weirdly compliment them after."

"What's wrong with a kiss and a compliment? I sure bet _you_ wish you were the one getting kissed and complimented by me right now." Brandon smirked.

"A kiss? From you?" Kira laughed, "Please, if I wanted to catch a disease I'd just kiss the toilets in the boys bathroom. Who knows where _your_ lips have been." She rolled her eyes. I looked down at my hand, suddenly feeling a bit disgusted after hearing Kira's comment.

"Shut up, Kira!" Brandon glared.

"Don't tell me to shut up, _Brandon_! You shut up." She glared back.

"Don't tell me what to do! You shut up!"

"No. _You_ shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"They're like a disgusting old married couple." Trish said.

"Are they in love with each other, or something?" I asked.

"Brandon? In love? Ha! Yeah, that doesn't sound right." Noah said.

"Yeah, Brandon doesn't fall in love. He just takes girls out on one date, has sex with them after, then breaks up with them a week later. He's never been in love and I don't think he _ever_ will." Flynn said.

"They're pretty cute together." I said, still staring at the two people in front of me, who seemed to still be in a heated argument.

"They are." Katie nodded, "But Kira isn't stupid. She'd never go for a guy like Brandon, she's got her heartbroken by guys like him _way_ too many times before."

I didn't really have much to say after that, I mean what more could I have said anyway? Instead, I just continued to watch the pair in front of me argue.

"Ugh! I'm so tired of you! I'm leaving!" Kira yelled. She slammed her hands on the table and removed herself from her seat. "Later guys, nice to meet you Ally." She slammed her seat into the table and began to storm away.

"What?! You're tired of _me_! Well I'm tired of- Hey! Kira! Come back! I'm not done talking to you!" Brandon gathered his things and quickly stormed after Kira.

"So who's that guy that's been following you around all day? Is he some overprotective brother or something?" Flynn asked me, once Kira and Brandon officially left the cafeteria.

"That's Austin Moon." Noah told him. "The _king_ of Marino high, how do you _not_ know him?"

"I think you're forgetting that this is my first year being in Marino." Flynn said.

"You know that giant football trophy that principle Brandy has in his office?" Katie asked Flynn.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Last year, _Austin Moon,_ scored the winning touchdown at the 2017 championship football game. It was the _first_ time Marino high has _ever_ won a championship trophy." Noah explained.

"Well then why is he _here_?" Flynn asked me.

"He's my bodyguard." I answered. "My parents thought that since I'm attending a public school I should have protection, so they hired Austin to be my personal bodyguard."

"You're so lucky!" Katie pouted, "You get to spend time with Austin Moon _everyday._ I wish I could do that. What's he like?"

"Well, I just met him for the first time yesterday so I don't know much about him, but so far he's a pretty cool guy." I smiled. "He's funny, kind, encouraging-." I stopped to look over at Austin. Him and Dez were still talking and laughing together, most likely catching up on each other's lives, after not seeing each other for about a year. I guess Austin felt my gaze because he suddenly looked up at me. A beautiful smile appeared on his face and he lifted up his hand to give me a small wave. I returned the smile and then turned back to Katie. "And so far he's the sweetest guy I've ever met. He's a great person." I told her.

"I bet he is.."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "He definitely is.."

* * *

 ** _Heyyyy! Okay, let me just tell you guys that I am not feeling this chapter, I wanna get to the drama already, don't you guys agree? Let me know, did you guys like this chapter? Was it a little slow? How did you guys feel about it? Please tell me in the reviews! I rewrote this chapter about 4 times so far and this is really the best that I was able to come up with so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Ughhhh! Don't worry, after this chapter, the juiciness is going to erupt (that sounds a little gross). How do you guys feel about the new characters I added. What about Dez? Did you like how I introduced him? Let me know! Let me know let me knowwwwww! Anyway, I'm gonna let you guys go now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know in the reviews! Thanks for reading! Bye!_**

 ** _\- Sierra._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review! Review! Review! Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

"She's back!" Jeff shouted as soon as I stepped through the castle doors. He ran over to me, along with my mother and they both instantly started throwing a bunch of questions at me.

"How was school?" Jeff asked.

"How was Austin? Did he take care of you?" Mom asked.

"How was the lunch food? Are you hungry? I bet you're hungry!"

"What did you learn?"

"Did you make any friends?"

"Did you get to your classes on time?"

"Did anybody bother you?"

"We're you nervous?"

"Was the school nice? How are the teachers? Are they nice?"

"Are the-."

"GUYS!" I yelled. "Guys, calm down." I chuckled. "One question at a time, please."

"Okay." My Mom smiled, "How was school?" Both my Mother and Jeff asked at the same time.

"It was really scary at first." I admitted, "but I made a few friends who've made me feel very welcomed, so I guess my day went pretty well.."

"Did Austin take care of you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, "He did everything he was supposed to. He's pretty cool."

"What about the school lunch? How was it?" Jeff asked.

"Gross." I said, with a look of disgust plastered on my face, "Today's meal was fried fish with _coleslaw_."

I _hate_ fried fish and coleslaw, everybody in the castle knows how much I hate it. My first time trying the meal was an unforgettable experience, that _everybody_ in the castle witnessed. After the incident Jeff ordered Chef William to _never_ make that meal for me _ever_ again.

"Fried fish and coleslaw? I thought that was your favorite meal?" My mother asked. Okay... Well, I guess not _everybody_ knows about my hate towards fish and coleslaw..

"No, Mom, I _hate_ it..Don't you remember what happened to me the _last_ time? I got food poisoning and I had to stay locked inside of my bedroom for a week."

"Oh yeah!" Jeff said, "I remember that day! You puked all over the dining room table, plus the hallway, plus the staircase, plus one of the bodyguards, _and_ inside of your bedroom. Man, that day was disgustingly hilarious! Eight years old, wasn't you? Or wait..was it nine?"

I remember that day perfectly clear too, it was the most embarrassing, painful, and disgusting day of my life! I also remember that day so well because my parents never bothered to check up on me, the only person that really _did_ make sure I was alright, was Jeff. My parents were too worried about getting sick or puked on, so they stood as far away from as possible until I got better, but Jeff didn't seem to care. That was the day that I realized Jeff was the only person in this whole castle that _really_ cared about me. Sure my parents care too, but I could tell Jeff cares a little more, or even _a lot_ more..

"I was nine." I said, "and it was the worse day of my life."

"I think everybody was having a tough day after that." He chuckled, "You still don't remember, Mrs. Dawson?"

"Nope." Mom shook her head, "Doesn't ring a bell at all.."

"Well-."

"Queen Penny?" Linda, one of the maids, interrupted, we all turned our attention towards her. "King Lester said he would like to see you in his office." She continued.

"Okay, Linda. Thank you." My mother said. Linda flashed us a warm smile before turning around, and going back to the work she was doing just moments ago. "Sorry about that, Ally. Tell me more about your day later, during dinner, okay."

"Sure." I mumbled, feeling a bit of sadness. Just a bit... Mom turned around and quickly disappeared down the hallway. I waited until the sound of her clicking heels became inaudible, before turning to Jeff. "So, how was _your_ day?"

"Pretty quiet" He chuckled, "I never noticed how boring this castle can become without _you_ running up and down the halls, causing a ruckus."

I narrowed my eyes and scoffed, "I do not cause a ruckus, _Jeff_."

" _Sometimes_ you don't... Are you hungry?"

"Not real-."

"Yes you are, you haven't eaten since breakfast time, of course you're hungry. Come on let's go!" He gently pushed me towards the living room and told me to sit on the couch and wait until he comes back. I didn't refuse, and I didn't argue back. Instead, I obeyed his orders and got comfortable on the couch. I sighed in relief as I slowly relaxed into the soft, comfortable cushion, closing my my eyes and tilting my head back, letting sleep take over me. _Damn. School really wears you out, doesn't it._

"Comfortable?" A voice said, causing my eyes to shoot open and my body to slightly jump up. I looked over at the doorway and saw the one and only Austin Moon. "Sorry." He chuckled, "didn't mean to scare you.."

"It's fine." I chuckled, "I was just resting my eyes.. What are you doing here, I thought you were going to hang out with Dez?"

"I was." He nodded, "but your parents called me and asked if I could stop by. They said that they needed to speak with me."

"Speak to you? About what?"

"Beats me." He shrugged, "Where exactly do I go to talk to them?"

"They have a-."

"Wait! Don't tell me! Does your dad have a secret office inside of the walls somewhere? Because that would be _so_ cool! Oh, oh, oh, do you think he's going to be sitting on his throne with his crown and cape on? Or maybe-."

"No Austin.." I giggled, "He has a regular office down the hall, which is very visible, and he's going to greet you in a casual business suit. No cape, no crown, and no throne."

"Really?" He pouted, "I thought kings have those kind of things?"

"They do, but they never _actually_ use them. They just keep it locked somewhere in a safe, in the castle."

"Seriously? Do you know where this _safe_ is kept hidden?" Austin asked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over, taking a seat on an empty cushion beside me. I slightly smiled at his sudden interest.

"Nope! Only my dad knows. The only person he'll ever tell is whoever takes over the castle next, _which_ is going to be some _stupid_ prince I'm gonna have to marry, from another part of the country."

"I take it you don't really like the idea of getting married?" Austin chuckled.

"It's not _that_." I sighed, "it's just... I want to marry a person I actually love, you know? Here, in the ' _Royal world'_ it's mandatory for a princess to _pick_ a prince and get married. But I hate that rule, it's so stupid! I believe that everybody has a soul mate, and I believe that your soulmate should come into your life on their own, _not_ because you chose them to."

"Have you told that to your parents?" Austin asked.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes, "and as usual, they don't listen..My mother says I just haven't found the right prince yet, but I just think I'm not meant to marry one in the first place." I kicked off my heels and curled my legs up to chest, letting out a small breath, I looked over at Austin and waited for his response.

"Love just takes time, you can't rush it." He told me.

"I guess." I muttered. I brought my knees closer to my chest and tightly hugged them, staring down at the floor, allowing myself to get sucked into my random, meaningless thoughts, like what I'm going to wear to bed tonight, or eat for breakfast tomorrow..

"I guess I better head to your fathers office now, he must be waiting." Austin reminded. He removed himself away from the cushion and quickly made his way towards the exit, "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good day, Princess." He curved his lips into one of of his _gorgeous_ smiles, before he left the room.

"You too, Austin.." I replied, but he was already gone, probably running down the hall to my fathers office right now... speaking of that, I wonder what it is that they're going to discuss. I hope it isn't anything bad, being called into my fathers office is _never_ a good thing.

* * *

I stepped out of the dressing room and spun around in a circle, in front of the mirror. "What about this one?" I asked Cassidy. She looked up from her phone and took a glance at my dress. I wore a dark purple, satin, floor length gown, with thick straps that covered my shoulders. I stared back at Cassidy and waiting for some feedback.

She slowly looked me up and down, and tilted her head in concentration. Her red lips were pursed and her blue eyes were narrowed. A finger lightly tapped her chin, before she made her decision. "It's beautiful." She said, earning a small smile from me. "But I don't like it on _you._ " And there goes my smile..

"Really? I thought it looked great." I frowned, as I looked at my reflection.

"You do look great, but it's just something about it..." She trailed off, "I don't know what it is, but I'm just not really _digging_ the look. Maybe you should try a different dress style, maybe a different color?"

"Cassidy," I groaned, "You said the same exact thing about the _last_ dress... and the dress before that, and the dress before that, and the dress befo-."

"I know, I know, I know! But none of the dresses you've tried on so far are _perfect."_

"Are we really worried about finding the _perfect_ dress? It's just some stupid ball." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not some _stupid ball_." Cassidy glared, "it's the greatest ball of the year, _everybody_ in Miami looks forward to it."

"Everybody except for me. I attend the ball _every single year_."

"Well you have to, you don't exactly have a choice." Cassidy chuckled. She came up behind me and started fixing a few things on the dress, "The party _is_ held in _your_ castle."

"Yeah. Sadly." I murmured.

"Come on, lighten up." She told me, placing her warm hand on my shoulder. "Who knows, maybe this year will be different."

"Different? Different how?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "maybe this year the party will have a better DJ, maybe the food will be better than last year, maybe you can invite your friends from school, _maybe_ you'll find yourself a prince that evening." She said, adding a small wink at the end.

I rolled my eyes and headed back over to the dressing room. "Yeah right.. How many more dresses do I have to try on?"

"Just one more." She handed me the final dress, which was zipped up in a black, tall, leather bag. I silently thanked the heavens and nearly snatched the bag out of Cassidy's hand. I ran into the dressing room and quickly, but carefully, began to remove the purple dress off of my body.

While I'm doing _that_ , let me explain. So every year my father has this giant party, or in the "royalty world", a _ball_. Everybody in Miami is allowed to come, as long as they have a ticket, of course, and at this party people get to dance, eat _great_ food, get drunk, etcetera... You're probably thinking "what's the difference between this annual ball and a regular party?" Well, anybody who attends this event, _will_ be required to wear a fancy outfit. If you don't show up with some sort of "fancy attire" you won't be allowed inside, which explains why I'm currently in a dressing room, about to try on my _thirtieth_ and final dress.. I always loved going to the ball. It's the biggest party of the year, and I get to meet a bunch of amazing people! But as I got older, I slowly began to dislike the event. I'm not really sure why that is, maybe it's because I just grew tired of it, or maybe I'm just "too old" to party, as if that's even possible. I'm a _teenager._

After I removed the purple dress, I quickly opened up the bag beside me. It revealed _another_ black, strapless, floor length gown. It looked about the same as half of the other dresses I've tried on so far, but I still gave it a shot. I carefully slipped into the dress, making sure I didn't pull onto anything too hard. I suddenly noticed these two strings dangling in the back, two strings that were all too familiar. This dress was corset designed.

"Cassidy?" I called, "Can you come in and help me with this dress? I can't reach the strings to tie it."

"Coming!" I heard a few quick shuffles behind the door before Cassidy presented herself. "You know I was thinking, maybe you should take-woah!"

"What?" I frowned, "Is the dress ugly?" I immediately looked down at the dress and slowly started to panic. If Cassidy doesn't like this dress that means that I'm going to have to come back again tomorrow and try on _thirty_ more dresses _AGAIN!_

"No, no, no, of course not! I-I-It's beautiful! Oh my god, princess, that's the one! You need to buy this one!" She squealed. She hurried over and began to tie a secured knot, in the back of my dress. "It's so gorgeous, and you look absolutely amazing in it! Oh my god, oh my god, Are you going to buy it?"

"I don't know." I breathed, "I've tried on a bunch of other dresses that have looked _way_ better than this one." The dress looked amazing, don't get me wrong, but it was just so...plain.

"Are you kidding? This dress is _way_ better than the others ones you've tried on, look at it! Look! It makes your boobs look bigger!"

I quickly looked down at my breast then back up at Cassidy, "I'm not really concerned about the size of my breasts, plus it will only attract unwanted attention."

" _Maybe_ that 'unwanted attention' will be from a special guy."

"I'm not interested in anyone."

"Not _yet_. Maybe you'll meet someone at the ball this year."

I rolled my eyes and left the dressing room. "That's unlikely.." I muttered. I stopped in front of the mirror, displayed outside, and gazed at my reflection. I started off looking at my face, which happened to look a bit tired and worn out. Then, I traveled down to the dress.

I'll admit it _did_ look quite beautiful on me..Although it was plain, it hugged my curves perfectly, making the dress seem like it was just made for me! And like Cassidy said, it _did_ in fact make my boobs look a _teeny_ bit bigger-but that doesn't really matter! The dress starts off a bit tight at the top, but as the dress starts to go down, it comes out and flares all the way to the bottom. Typical princess gown. "I guess I could wear this to the ball."

"Great!" She clapped her hands in excitement, which resulted in an annoyed eye roll from me.

* * *

After Cassidy and I finished up in the dress boutique, we _finally_ headed back to the castle. It was now 8:30PM, and I'm pretty sure I've missed out on supper, but that's alright. Jeff will just have to bring me something to eat for the evening, if I get hungry.. "I'm home!" I shouted once I entered the castle. Most of the employees walking by had politely greeted me, but the only people I really wanted to see were nowhere around at the moment.

"Good evening, princess. Would you like me to carry those bags up into your room?" Asked one of the maids. He rushed to my side and insisted on grabbing one of the bags, but I polietly declined.

"No thank you." I smiled, "I'm heading to my room right now anyway.."

"Very well, Princess. Have yourself a goodnight.."

"You too, thank you." I readjusted the bags on my arms before walking down the hall, and up to my bedroom. As I turned the corner, a giant figure slammed into my body causing me to fall to the ground, dropping all of the bags that were dangling from my arms, just seconds ago.

"Oh my god, princess! Are you okay?! I am so, so, so sorry!" The voice apologized, it didn't take me long to realize who this person was, but it was pretty surprising hearing the voice.

"Austin? What are you still doing here, shouldn't you have already headed home?" I asked. I grabbed his hand and pulled my self up, casually dusting off my clothes.

"I _am_ home." He smirked.

My eyes narrowed themselves, and my head tilted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when your dad pulled me into his office to talk? Well, long story short, he asked me to move in. He said it would be easier for me, considering I have to wake up _every morning_ at six just to be here. I hope that's alright with you.."

"Yeah." I nodded, "its perfectly fine with me!" And I meant it. I'm actually glad that Austin will be living in the castle from now on, it gets pretty lonely sometimes.. plus, now Jeff won't be the only person I always run to for my problems, Austin can be an extra ear! _If_ he enjoys my presence, that is..

"Great!" He grinned, "Do you need help carrying the rest of your bags to your room?" He asked me.

"No, no, that's alright." I said, gently grabbing the rest of my bags from his hand. "They aren't too heavy anyways.." In response, Austin nodded his head and shoved his hands into the front pockets on his denim jeans.

"I guess I better head off to my bedroom, then." Austin said, "I'm pretty tired from the day.."

"Me too." I agreed, trying to fight off a yawn that seemed to be fighting its way out. "Goodnight, Austin."

"Goodnight, princess." We stared at each other for a split second before Austin displayed a small smile, and then turned around to walk back down the hallway, into his new room. _Last door on the left.._

I let out a small breath before I walked into to my room and dropped my bags to the floor, for the second time of the night. I kicked off my heels and headed straight for my bed, not even caring that I still had my daytime clothes on. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes, letting the amazing process of sleep slowly start to take over my body..

However, after a few minutes of enjoying the comfortable feeling of my silk blankets, hugging my body, the sudden realization ran across my brain. I shot up from my pillow and let out a loud groan. I forgot that I had homework to do.

* * *

 **HEYYY GUYSYSYSYSYYSSYYSYSSS. Did you guys like this chapter? I thought it was nice, pretty cute. Are you guys excited for the "Annual ball" chapter? I know I ammmmmmmm! Unfortunately, that part of the story won't be presented until later on, probably not for another 4 or 5 chapters *tear tear* *sniff sniff*. ANYWAYYYYY, I want to apologize for the long wait for this update (it was probably 8 days since my last one) I've just been going through so much shit with my family so I've just been extremely distracted lately, BUTTTT all that sad, drama, family crap is over (for now) so my updates will continue to come faster! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the reviews what you guys think, PLEASE review. PLEASE. I love reviews, I love reading your thoughts, and your feedback, and your compliments, possibly insults. Whatever you put for a comment, I love it all. LMFAOOO. No, but seriously, please leave a review :) thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Until next time ;)**

 **\- Sierra. (P.s - comment some good Auslly stories for me! Thank youuuu!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 5**

College.

College. College. College. One of the biggest things a person worries about once they enter the doors of high school... I'm not really sure on what college I want to apply to, or what I want to even do when I graduate.. who I want to become..

Trish says she's going to become a fashion designer, Katie says that she's going to work on becoming an actress, and Kira says she's gonna pursue her dream of becoming a model...but what exactly is it that _I_ want to do? I mean, I guess I like to write, I could be a journalist?... but is that _really_ something that I want to do for the rest of my life? Growing up and becoming an adult is so exhausting!

"...Senior Spring talent show!" I heard my music teacher say, causing my thoughts to disappear. I flickered my eyes away from my intertwined fingers and brought my full attention to Ms. Joy, who was standing in the front of the room with a smile on her face and her hands clapped together. "I expect at least _half_ of the class to sign said, earning a few groans from the students in the classroom.

"I don't have any talent!" A voice shouted from the back of the class. I glanced over my shoulder, it was another football player. I think his name is Anthony..?

"Oh, don't say that! Everybody has a special talent." Ms. Joy assured, "And besides, I've seen you play the drums before, you're pretty dang good." She smiled.

"What's the winning prize this year?" Asked the short brunette beside me.

"Ah yes! This year, the winner of the Senior spring talent show, will get the opportunity to receive a full scholarship from any college that they choose to attend this fall." Ms. Joy informed, which lead to a round of claps and cheers, and a few girls yelling "Oh my god! No way!" "However! However!" She said, holding up her hand. "You all will not only be going against each other in this competition, but will also be competing against our rivalry school, south Miami Arts."

My classmates groaned again, except this time the noise was much louder and a few people banged their heads against their desks, or stomped their feet.

"Ms. Joy, none of us are going to win!" One girl whined, "Miami Arts is a school specifically for kids with talent. We don't stand a chance against _any_ of them.."

"Yeah!" Most of the students nodded. "Them kids spent their whole lives practicing their talents, we're nothing compared to them!"

"Yeah!"

"This is bogus!"

"Hey, hey, hey, quiet down, quiet down! What is that attitude? You guys are all talented, whether it's singing, dancing, playing an instrument, drawing, I've seen at least one of those gifts from every one of you! Who cares about those kids from Miami Arts? I sure as hell don't, and neither should any of you. Believe in yourself, and I promise you'll go a long way..You can't hold yourself back from doing something you want because you're so worried about somebody else."

The class stood silent, I'm guessing they were just registering what Ms. Joy said a few seconds ago..Well.. At least I was.. However, the classroom filled up with noise again once the bell rang and everybody jumped up, scrambling whatever belongings they had on their desk, and running out of the classroom.

"If you guys decide to participate this year, which you all should, the sign up sheet will be pinned up in the hallway, on the billboard. The spring talent show is only four months away! Four months people! Practice! Practice! Practice!" Ms. Joy said to the students rushing out of the music room. I removed myself from my seat and neatly stuffed my pen and a blank piece of paper back into my purse.

I was the only one left in the classroom, which usually happens. I purposely made sure I was always the last one to leave the room, it gives me the chance to say goodbye to a teacher without someone interrupting me by rudely pushing passed or accidentally bumping into me. "Have a good day, Ms. Joy." I smiled.

"You too, Ms. Dawson-Oh wait!" She yelled. I quickly came to a stop at the doorway and turned around. "Are you going to sign up for the spring talent show? It'll be an amazing opportunity for you to get into a good college.."

"I'm not s-sure.." I admitted, "I'm just really busy with outside activities, and my school work.. As much as I would like to, I _really_ don't have the time.." I said. The smile that was on Ms. Joy's face a few seconds ago slowly dropped, and she nodded her head telling me that she understands.

"Of course! Yeah, I totally understand! I was just really hoping you would sign up this year.."

"Besides, I don't really have any sort of _talent_.." I said, which was a complete lie. I sing.. and not to toot my own horn, or anything, but I sing very well.. I would love to join the spring talent competition, but I'm always busy after school, _and_ I don't even stand a chance. I would be going up against, probably over a _hundred (or more)_ otherstudents, what are the odds that _I'll_ actually win?

"I'm sure you have some sort of talent somewhere, you just haven't found it yet.."

"I doubt that..." I muttered. Ms. Joy flashed me a sympathetic smirk, before she went behind her desk and began sorting through a pile of papers. I figured that was my cue to leave, so I did.

The first thing that I noticed, once I stepped into the hallway, is the _ginormous_ crowd of students eagerly waiting by the billboard. I stared at all of them in amusement as I watched each and every one of the seniors, push each other out of the way, fighting to get to the sign up sheet. As if the sign up sheet won't be there until the end of the month...

I felt a presence suddenly appear next to me, followed by its familiar voice. "Senior spring talent competition.. The seniors go crazy for this stupid thing _every year_." I looked up at the figure and smiled once I saw it was Noah. Noah's a sweetheart, he's way nicer than most guys in this school, and he doesn't try to flirt with me every _five_ minutes.

"The winner gets a full scholarship to any college of their choice, I'd go crazy for it too if I were signing up." I replied.

"You're not signing up? Why not?"

"Just don't have the time.." I shrugged.

"Right.. Right! I forgot you're really a princess.. what do you gotta do?"

"Photoshoots, interviews, meetings with prince's, homework, school work, _and_ I have to prepare for the _stupid_ annual Miami ball."

"I heard all of our friends are going to the ball.." Noah mentioned.

"What about you? Got better plans?" I teased.

"I _was_ planning to attend, but the tickets were all sold out in just a few minutes." He pouted. "I'll just have to convince Katie to FaceTime me the whole entire night, that way I could feel like I'm really at the party."

"That sounds extremely depressing.."

"Oh trust me, I've done it before, and it is _very_ depressing.. buuuuut I wouldn't have to do that if I knew somebody who might be able to get me into the party for free.." Noah said, as he looked down at me and bounced his eyebrows. " _Somebody_ that _lives_ in the castle, _somebody_ that I _know_ can get me into that party, _somebody_ that-."

"Okay, Okay, Okay." I chuckled, "I'll get you in, but you have to come to the castle _before_ the party starts _and_ you have to dance with me, when a princess helps somebody that person has to give something back in return.."

"Deal! Yes! Yes! Absolutely! Thank you so much, Ally! You're the freaking best!" Noah pulled me into a tight hug and lifted my feet off of the ground. He spun me into a circle, before I began to lightly slap his back.

"Okay, stop, stop, put me down." I giggled.

He gently placed me back down on the ground and then fixed a few hairs on my head, that were apparently a bit messed up. "Sorry.." He chuckled. "So..Where's Austin?"

"I'm not sure.. Usually he waits for me by the front doo-." As I was finishing up my sentence, a heavy arm suddenly draped over my shoulder.

"Hey, princess!" Austin smiled down at me, "Hey...Noah? Right?" He asked, holding his fist out in front of him for Noah to give him a pound.

Noah stretched out his arm and gently slammed his knuckles against Austin's, "Yeah." He slowly nodded, readjusting his book bag strap on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm Austin."

"Yeah. Yeah, I definitely know who you are. You're basically the _king_ of Marino high. Everybody knows who you are." Noah said, which led to a big smile and yet _another_ fist pound from Austin. "But um, I guess I better start heading to the field now, coach says that if I'm late to practice again he's keeping me on the bench for our next game."

"Well, we can't have that. Better get going then." I chuckled, "I'll see you later?" I smiled.

"Definitely." He nodded, "Later guys!" And with that being said Noah was gone, pushing his way through the crowd of people, speeding down the hallway.

"What are you doing after school?" Austin asked.

"Checking in with my assistant and making up for any activities I've missed today. Why?"

"Because I want to take you to the mall, show you around a little bit?"

"Show me around?" I questioned, knitting my eyebrows together, "Austin, I've been living in Miami my _whole_ entire life. I know how it looks."

Austin shook his head and smiled, "No." He chuckled, "Not _your_ part of Miami. _My_ part of Miami. After school I'm going to take you to the mall, a mall I'm pretty sure _you've_ never been to."

"Why a mall? Malls are all the same."

"Yeah, but this mall is different. It's...cute.."

"Cute?"

"Yup." He nodded with a grin. "I'll tell you more after school, we've got to get you to class. P.E right?"

"Yes." I groaned, "I hate P.E! Ms. Campbell either makes us play flag football, _or_ softball. I'm not good at either of them!" I pouted. Austin and I began to slowly walk down the hall, towards the gym.

"So then tell Ms. Campbell to switch it up, suggest a new sport to play. Like...I don't know... _wrestling_."

"Wrestling? Yeah. No way." I rolled my eyes, "Do you know how long it takes me to do my hair every morning, I refuse to ruin it by being thrown onto a stinky, plastic, uncomfortable, mat."

"Okay then..Dodgeball?"

"And risk getting injured? No thanks."

"How about tennis?"

"I'm not good at tennis..."

"Basketball?"

"That's way too much running involved, plus I'd be in the risk of sweating, and I _cannot_ risk getting sweaty, it's disgusting."

"Jeez! Okay, then, what about volleyball? You like volleyball?"

"Vollyball?" I repeated, "Thats the game where you hit the ball back and forth over a net, right?"

"Yeah. It's an easy sport, and it's pretty fun. I think you'll like it."

"Okay then! I'll ask my gym teacher if we could play." I promised, "Are you going to watch?"

"Sure...if you're okay with that."

"Yeah. It's cool, plus I feel bad for leaving you out in the hallway, bored, for fifty five minutes." I said, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, that part _does_ get a little boring." He chuckled. We came to a stop in front of the girls locker room. "I'll be in the gym waiting on the bleachers, watching." Austin told me.

"Alright! Sounds good! See you in a few!" I pushed open the double doors that led me inside of the girls locker room. I quickly headed over to my locker, plugged in my combination and began stripping out of my school clothes.

"Hey girlie!" Trish smiled, walking over to me. She was already prepared, wearing a pair of yellow and white shorts with a navy blue tee shirt.

"Hey Trish! Do you think Ms. Campbell will allow us to play volleyball today? I'm tired of playing flag football everyday." I explained, rolling my eyes at the end.

"Maybe if you ask her. Hopefully she's in a good mood today, which I doubt, Ms. Campbell is _never_ happy.."

I pulled my shirt over my head and slipped into my white sneakers, "Why not?" I asked.

"Divorced. Her and her husband got divorced _three_ years ago and I guess she's still upset about it." Trish said, rolling her eyes in the process.

I folded my clothes and neatly placed them into my locker, "Maybe she's just really lonely?"

"Doubt that. Her husband has already been replaced."

"She's seeing someone?" I asked, with a smile.

"Of course not." Trish snorted, "but her dozen cats sure take her ex husbands place." I gently shut my locker and rolled my eyes.

"We need to find her somebody to date, we should hook her up with somebody. Any single teachers?"

"Not that I know of." She shrugged, "Most of the teachers here are already married, well, most of them _except_ for Mr. Thomas, of course, but _who_ really wants to marry Mr-."

"THATS PERFECT!"I shouted, "Lets set Ms. Campbell up with Mr. Thomas, I-I mean think about it, Ms. Campbell and Mr. Thomas are both two miserable people, and what do miserable people need in their lives? Love, duh! So if we hook the two of them up together, they'll fall in love, go on a date, get married, and be happy! It's great! Plus, they'll be _much_ nicer to their students, _which_ is a win-win for everybody. What do you think? Good idea, huh?"

"Your idea _is_ pretty good." Trish admitted, "but it's impossible.. how are we actually going to get them together?"

"Um...um... we can... we can..we... can-OH! The ball!"

"The ball?"

"Yes! The annual Miami ball! I'll ask Ms. Campbell to come, you'll ask Mr. Thomas to come, and when they arrive at the party all we've got to do is make sure they dance together. If they dance together a conversation will happen, and if the conversation is good, hopefully, they'll continue to talk to each other, _which_ can possibly lead to a friendship, _which_ can then be led to a _relation_ ship"

"Okay. What happens if they turn down the invite?"

"Turn down the invite? Please-." I laughed, "It's Miami's _hottest_ party of the year, everybody is going to be there, _everybody wishes_ to attend. Trust me, they won't say no."

* * *

"I can't _believe_ they both said _no_." I glared. "It's the _hottest_ party of the year, who says 'no' to the _hottest_ party of the year?"

"Apparently Mr. Thomas and Ms. Campbell?" Trish replies. "But I mean, it's not like they both just didn't want to come, both of them had reasons why they couldn't."

"Oh, yeah, because staying home and watching reruns of 'the office' is _such_ an _understandable_ reason to miss out on the-."

" _Hottest party of the year_." Austin and Trish both finished for me. "We get it."

"You guys _suck_ at meddling." Austin said, "They're over forty years old, do you both _really_ think a party is going to excite them? You need to make the invite sound unbelievably, amazing."

"We told them there's going to be a chocolate fountain, horseback riding, an all you can eat buffet, unlimited free booze, and I also mentioned how the kardashians are coming too. What can be more _unbelievably_ amazing than that?"

"Clearly they're just not into that stuff." Austin shrugged, "What do they like?"

"I know Ms. Campbell likes cats, maybe we could tell her there's going to be a free kitten giveaway at the party?" Trish suggested.

"And I know Mr. Thomas _definitely_ likes that William Shakespeare dude. We should tell him that William is going to come too." Austin said, with a big smile on his face, as if he just came up with the _smartest_ plan.

"When I learn how to communicate with authors who've _died,_ over five hundred years ago, I'll give William a call and invite him to the party." I said, earning a glare from Austin, and a giggle from Trish.

"Be quiet." Austin mumbled, leaning against my locker with a small pout evidently on his lips.

"Mr. Thomas loves to read books, maybe we can just tell him that the castle has a gigantic library, and he can take home as many books as he wants." I suggested.

"That might work, but what happens if they get to the party and whatever they're hoping to see _isn't_ there" Trish pointed out.

"They'll forget about it because they'll be way too busy falling in love on the dance floor!" I sung, shaking my shoulders a bit, for emphasis.

"Lets just hope this second attempt works."

"It will! Trust me. Okay, you go find Ms. Campbell and Austin and I will go find Mr. Thomas, we need to ask them before they leave to go home, or else we've got to wait until Monday, which puts us in the risk of them actually having _real_ plans. We'll meet back in front of the school. Okay?"

"Got it." Trish confirmed, giving me a nod.

"Okay." I smiled, "Go, go, go!" I shouted, shooing Trish away. She immediately jumped up and hurried down the hallway, nearly tripping over her shoes. "Okay. Come on." I told Austin, "We need to stop Mr. Thomas before he leaves." I quickly grabbed Austins arm and pulled him down the hallway, towards Mr. Thomas's room.

"Why are you so worried about Mr. Thomas and Ms. Campbell being together?" Austin asked me.

"Because they're both miserable and it's clear that they are _very_ lonely. I just want them to be happy." I said, "If I won't ever be able to experience _real_ true love myself, I atleast want to see somebody else get to."

"What makes you think these two are meant to be?"

"Nothing, but it doesn't hurt to find out. Right?"

"Sure.." Austin deadpanned.

"Oh! There he is!" I whispered, "Mr. Thomas!" I waved. He was at his classroom door visibly struggling to insert his keys into the hole to lock it. He had a thick, giant, green folder in his hand, a book bag in the other, three textbooks balancing on the crook of his arm, and a cup of coffee wedged in between his teeth. "Here, let us help you." I offered, rushing over to his side. I grabbed the folder from hand as well as the cup of coffee in his mouth, Austin grabbed Mr. Thomas's book bag, and textbooks.

"Thank you." My English teacher mumbled, a hint of confusion in his eyes. He proceeded to lock the classroom door before turning to Austin and I, reaching for his belongings.

"No, no, it's okay." I protested "Austin and I can hold your things until you get to your car." I said, with a wide smile. Mr. Thomas narrowed his eyes and gave me a strange look, he pursed his lips then turned to Austin.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"What? Why would I need something?" Austin asked.

"Because you've never bothered to help me before, or even _look_ at me outside of class. So what do you need?"

"I don't need anything. Can't I just help you? You looked like you needed some help."

"I was fine." He said. "So what is it, Moon."

"I already sai-."

"Mr. Thomas, how do you feel about libraries?" I quickly chimed in.

"Who's asking?"

"N-Nobody.. I'm just wondering.. how do you feel about them?"

"Well I love them. Plenty of books to read, comfortable chairs, quiet environment, and the best part of all? I _barely_ see teenagers." He glared, snatching his cup of coffee from my hand.

"Oh. Wonderful..Well in my castle, I have this library, and it's _huge,_ like, _humongous._ It has over fifty-thousand books. Maybe you can come over and take a look sometime? Specifically in three weeks, February 1st, Saturday night, 6:30PM?"

"Why would I want to go to your _castle_?"

"Dude it's a castle. Who _wouldn't_ want to go?" Austin commented. "Besides, there's a library with over _fifty-thousand books!"_

"Yeah." I nodded, "A-And the furniture is extremely comfortable, plus nobody goes in there so it'll be _very_ quiet for you.. a very enjoyable Saturday night, am I right?" I grinned. Mr. Thomas slowly took a sip of his coffee and then pursed his lips.

"I suppose." He answered, slowly taking another sip.

An even bigger smile appeared on my face and excitement filled my body, "Great! So you'll come?"

"Yes, why not." He sighed, "I don't really have anything important planned that ev-."

"Perfect! This is great! Yes! So 6:30, okay? At the castle, Saturday night, February 1st. Three weeks. Okay?"

"Yes, Yes, I'm aware."

"Great! Oh! And wear something elegant, maybe a suit? Preferably a suit. I-I-it's the castle's orders.."

"I suppose I can pull out an old suit.."

"Great! And don't forget to shower, and make sure your hair looks nice, wear some cologne too?" I reminded.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Is that all? I want to go home now."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth and bring mints with you, or breath spray-or both, the castle loves a great appearance, physically and hygienically.."

"Okay, okay, okay. I got it. _Now_ is that all?"

"Yes. I'm done now." I smiled, "See you at the par-BRARY! Parbrary.. Haha..That's what people in the castle call a library.. p-parbrary.." I lied, nervously laughing, hoping that my lie was believable enough.

"You Royal people are weird.." Mr. Thomas said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yup!" I yelled, slamming the green folder I was holding, back into Mr. Thomas's hands, "We sure are very weird! Weirder than ever! Weird as-."

"Okay, we're going now." Austin said, placing his hand around my arm and quickly pulling me away. "Later Thomas!"

"Bye, Mr. Thomas!" I waved. "Whew, _that_ was a close one!" I said, once Austin and I were a good distance away from Mr. Thomas.

"Yeah, a _very_ close one. You almost screwed everything up as soon as you said 'parbrary'. What is a parbrary anyway?"

"I don't know, I panicked! But at least he believed me and he's still coming. That's all that matters." I smiled, very satisfied with my work. We approached the front doors of the school and left the building. Outside, Trish stood waiting by the steps with a big smile on her face. "Did it work? Did it work! Is Ms. Campbell coming to the party? What did she say?"

"She said yes! Duh!" Trish yelled.

"So did Mr. Thomas!" I added, causing the both of us to start jumping up and down and squeal like a pair of little girls. "This is amazing! Guys, my plan might actually work!"

"Totally!" Trish squealed, which caused _me_ to squeal, which resulted in the _both_ of us squealing, which led to Trish and I holding each other's hands, jumping up and down, once again.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Austin yelled, placing his hands on Trish and I's shoulder. "You guys can _stop_ screaming now, it's hurting my ears." He complained.

"Sorry.." Trish and I mumbled.

"Well, I guess I better start leaving now, my shift at work started fifteen minutes." Trish announced. She turned on heel and started walking towards her cheetah print, (yes it's cheetah printed), parked car. "See you guys Monday!" She waved, before slipping into the car and starting the engine.

"Bye!"

"Come on." Austin said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his car. "We need to hurry up and get to the mall before it starts raining, otherwise I won't be able to show you what I want you to see."

"What is it that you're going to show me?" I asked Austin, once we settled into the car.

"It's a surprise. Buckle up!" He said, before turning the car on and backing out of the schools parking lot.

* * *

 **HEYYY GUYYYYYYYYYYYYSS! That is the end of this chapter for today, I hope you all enjoyed it! _Did_ you guys enjoy it? Please let me know in the reviews! I love reading them, the more you r** **eview, the more I feel motivated to stop being lazy and start typing up another chapter. Thank you to all the people who've reviewed on the last chapter, as well as the favorites and follows. You guys are amazing! But until next time... (comment some good Auslly stories!)**

 **-Sierra**


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing I noticed when we reached our destination, was the row of palm trees that stood on each side of the entrance. They were tall, _much_ taller than the other palm trees I've seen, but still a bit smaller than the ones that stand outside of the castle. "MALL OF MIAMI" was written between the trees in big, bold, hot pink letters, and below the words was a wide opening, which lots of people were currently exiting and entering out of.

The car came to a stop before it's engine was killed, and the clean windows slowly began to roll up. "We're here." Austin softly said, unbuckling the leather seat belt. He removed the car keys from the ignition and then exited the car, I quickly followed. "So, what do you think so far? It's cute, huh?" He asked, swiftly pressing a button on the car key.

"Yeah." I nodded, slamming the car door shut, "I like the palm tree's, they're really pretty."

"Wait until you get inside, it's even prettier."

"So is that why you brought me here? To show me how _pretty_ this mall is?" I asked, lightly chucking. "I've been to a _lot_ of malls, Austin, I don't think this particular one is going to impress me."

"Maybe not, maybe it will, but it's worth a shot, right?" He said, casually swinging his arm over my shoulder.

"I guess so.." I breathed. It took a few more steps before we finally reached the entrance. A few people walking out recognized me, but they didn't really do much, they just stared at me in awe, bet they were just shocked that I'm at this particular mall instead of the more "high fashioned" shopping centers that I usually go to. A few people waved at me, and a few people just smiled. I gladly accepted their gestures and smiled back, occasionally taking a few pictures with whoever asked..

The mall _was_ very nice, I'll admit that, of course it wasn't as nice as the others I've been to, but this particular center was very close behind. On both sides, there were rows of several different stores, and a few opened kiosks too. A bunch of kids were running around on this giant patch of grass smacked in the middle, and right behind them was the tallest Ferris wheel. The biggest Ferris wheel I've _ever_ seen.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but, you brought me here to take me on that Ferris wheel, didn't you?"

"Well.. That's only _one,_ out of the three reasons, but the Ferris wheel is going to be saved for last." He said.

"Okay... What are the other two reasons?""

"Well one of them is obviously shopping, I mean, who comes to the mall without buying anything?"

"True," I chuckled, "Do you have anything in mind? Pair of jeans? New shirt? Some sneakers?"

"Actually, I do have a particular item in mind...What do you think of the color 'light pink'?" Austin asked me, suddenly stopping in front of some sort of men's clothing store.

"Oh, it's a very nice color, it's actually one of my favorites!..Why?"

"I need to find the _perfect_ suit for the ball." Austin told me. "If I'm going to attend, I minus well turn a couple of necks too, right?" He slowly pushed open the tall glass door, and stepped into the new environment.

Waves of cool air hit my face and the strong smell of cologne filled my nostrils. I looked around the store, scanning over the rows of different suit jackets, and piles of dress pants. The place was pretty empty, there were no customers in here besides Austin and I, which is why as soon as the doors opened, a tall older woman immediately ran over to us and began to rant.

"Hello! Hi, how are you? Welcome to 'Men's fashion boutique!' Can I help you with anything? What are you guys looking for today? A suit? Tie? Dress pants? Dress shoes? We also have a section that is twenty five percent off, but you will only get that discount if you purchase one of our _brand_ new golden chains, which are in the back, we also have a section for cologne and body spray, if that's what you're looking for, and-"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted, cutting off the woman's loud babbling. "S-Sorry to interrupt..uh, we're just here to purchase a full suit... a-and maybe one of your chains too." I informed, looking up at Austin during my last sentence.

"Yes! Sure! Of course! Are you guys looking for a classic suit, or..." The lady trailed off.

"If it's okay can you bring out all of your best colors? We need to find Austin, here, the _perfect_ suit." I smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes, right away! What size are you, honey?" She asked, turning to Austin.

"Uhh, medium. Thirty-eight for chest, thirty-three for sleeves." He calmly answered. I looked down at the woman's name tag, the name "Rosaline" was printed straight across in black bold letters.

"And for pants?.."

"Medium. Thirty-six." Rosaline began to quickly jot down Austin's answers into a small yellow notepad, when she was done, she then pushed up her small round glasses and curved her shiny red lips into a bright smile.

"Okay! If you both don't mind, please wait by the dressing rooms towards the back. I will return with the clothes in just a few minutes!" She informed. Without even waiting for a response from Austin and I, Rosaline quickly turned around and made her way towards a bunch of different suits with a variety of colors. I softly giggled as I watched the older woman frantically look through piles of pants, and several racks of different jackets.

"So are you excited for the ball?" Austin asked me, as we slowly began to walk over to the fitting station.

"No." I deadpanned, "I don't really care for it as much as I used to... Are you excited?"

"Duh! It's my first time being able to go to this party, _plus_ I might actually be able to meet a kardashian, or a Jenner. Which one do you think will be most attracted to me?" Austin smirked.

"Neither." I snorted, "All the celebrities that attend the ball that night will immediately be escorted to the V.I.P sections, _which_ only _famous_ people are allowed into."

"So does that mean you'll be in the V.I.P area too?"

"Not the whole night, but yes." I said, "My father says that I have to be visible for the other people who attend, which means _most_ of the night I'm going to be too busy taking pictures with random people, and dancing with _drunk men._ Once the party is basically over, I finally get to enjoy myself and hang out with a couple of celebrities. Unfortunately, by that point, most of them start to leave or they're already gone.."

"I think I'm starting figure out the reason why you don't really like having this party anymore.."

And that was all that was said between the two of us. After that, Austin and I just sat by the dressing rooms, waiting, in silence. It wasn't an awkward or an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't really a much comfortable one either. Thankfully, however, Rosaline _finally_ came back to us, but this time she had piles of jackets in one hand, pairs of pants in the other, and a few white button-up shirts.

"Okay! I am back! I have the colors navy blue, black, burgundy, light blue, _dark_ purple, brown, a sort of tannish sand colored suit, grey, light pink, and white! I also brought over a few chains you might like, Austin, and a few ties as well! Okay! Now that we've got everything that we need, which color should we start with?...

* * *

"Thank you so much for your help, Rosaline!" I smiled, waving my hand 'goodbye' as Austin and I headed towards the double doors.

"Don't mention it! It's been such a pleasure helping you both!" She grinned wide, "and Austin, that suit looks amazing on you, you're definitely going to turn _lots_ of heads at that party!"

"That's the plan." Austin chuckled, "Thanks for all your help, Rose. See you around!"

"Have a good day, you guys!"

"You too!" Austin and I said simultaneously, our voices sounding perfectly harmonized.

"So, now that we've got that errand out of the way, where to next? Ferris wheel?" I asked, once Austin and I were officially out of the store.

"The Ferris wheel is for last, remember? Are you hungry?" Austin asked me.

"No, not re-."

"Liar!" He protested, "You haven't eaten all day, you've gotta be hungry." Austin said. "Come on, I'm taking you to my favorite restaurant, Melody diner."

"Bu-."

"No _'buts'_ Princess. Come on, let's go." He demanded, grabbing my wrist and gently pulling me towards the opposite direction. "We've gotta hurry up and eat, looks as if it's going to rain soon.." Austin stated. I looked up at the sky and it _did_ in fact look like it was going to rain in a little while. Although the sky was still blue, right behind it showed a trail of big, dark, angry clouds. I hate rain storms, especially when I'm stuck outside...

* * *

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Melody Diner, I will be your server for today. My name is Marcus, if you guys have any questions, I'm the one to ask. So, can I start you off with some drinks?" Our server politely smiled, swiftly pulling out a small notepad.

"I'll take a coke." Austin said.

"And I'll have a water, thank you.." I softly said, adding a small smile at the end.

"Okay! I will be right back out in a few seconds with your drinks, then we can start your orders."Marcus said. Quickly turning away, he began to walk over to the back, behind the counter.

"I'll have a water, thank you." Austin mocked, creating his voice to sound higher, failing at his attempt to immitate me.

"Haha, very funny." I sarcastically said, "I do not sound like that." I glared, although I couldn't seem to fight the smile creeping up on my cheeks. "So, what you going to order?"

"Pancakes!" Austin grinned, his face suddenly lighting up.

"Pancakes?" I chuckled, knitting my eyebrows together. "Its four in the afternoon, who eats pancakes at this time of day?"

"Please," Austin playfully rolled his eyes, "It's _never_ too early, or too late to eat pancakes, Princess" Austin replied. "What are _you_ going to order?"

"Mmmmm, The spinach salad looks good." I shrugged.

"Ew gross! _Salad?_ " Austin repeated, lifting up his eyebrows. "Salad is so...boring. Order something more fun, what's your favorite food?"

"I like lobster." I smiled.

"Well, unfortunately they don't sell that in this place." Austin chuckled, "What else do you like?"

"Ummm...I guess pickles are pretty good..."

"Okay! Good! You like hamburgers?"

"I've only had a burger _once_ , and that burger was pretty good so, yeah. Sure!" I shrugged.

"Great! Pickles and a hamburger will be your meal then, is that okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled, slightly nodding my head. "A-And French fries too. I hear they go pretty good with a hamburger.."

"Sure do!" Austin smiled, I did the same..

"And here are your drinks." Marcus returned, gently setting down our beverages in front of Austin and I. "Okay, ready to order?"

* * *

"Okay, Okay, I'll admit, that was the _best_ burger I've had in a _long_ time-and the pickles? Uh-freaking-mazing! I totally forgot how _delicious_ pickles taste! Watch, when we get back to the castle I'm ordering a _billion_ jars of pickles, I don't care what anybody says!" I stated. In response, Austin just laughed and draped his arm over my shoulder, which suddenly made me feel really safe.. We were currently standing in front of the Ferris wheel, waiting on line. There was a few people ahead of us, but it shouldn't take long for Austin and me to reach the front, and get on the ride.

"You don't have pickles back at the castle?" Austin asked.

"Nah." I pouted, "My mother absolutely _hates pickles_ , so she just stopped ordering them."

"But _you're_ in love with them." Austin chuckled.

"Yeah, but I don't think my mother really knows that, she doesn't necessarily know a lot about me.. too busy with the castle to worry about me, I guess.."

"Oh." Austin muttered, "What about your father?"

"I barely see my father, he's always in his office working, the only time I get to see him is for meals, and most of the time it isn't even for all three.." I confessed, looking down at my hands, feeling a bit... angry? Upset? I'm not really sure, maybe both? Austin didn't say anything in return, maybe he didn't really care, or maybe he didn't know how to respond. However, he did draw these small, invisible, soothing circles on my naked arm, with his thumb. It felt nice, relaxing. It was enough to make my emotions calm down.

"Alrighty, who's next. You two?" The conductor of the Ferris wheel asked, pointing his fingers to Austin and I.

"It looks as though.." Austin replied. The conductor quickly opened up the small metal door and motioned for the two of us to walk into the cart. The cart was pretty big, enough for about six people, and it was also _surprisingly_ comfortable. Austin sat across from me, then stretched his long legs out, purposely hitting my, much smaller, legs.

"Hey, watch it!" I giggled.

"Sorry." Austin said, but it was clear that his apology was not genuine. I playfully rolled my eyes, and focused my attention onto the conductor who began to give us careful instructions.

"Okay, in just a moment your ride will begin, but before we start I need to go over a couple of things with you two. Number one, please don't rock the cart back and forth, it's very dangerous, we can't have you guys falling off or else _I'll_ get fired, like the last guy did. Number two, when you get to the top, please remain seated. Number three, don't _spit_ or throw anything out of the cart, it can really injure somebody."

"How can _spit_ injur-."

"And finally." The conductor sighed, "Are either of you pregnant?"

"Um...N-No." I answered, a bit confused on how riding a Ferris wheel while pregnant can possibly affect you. The conductor looked over at Austin for an answer, earning a glare from Austin and a strange look from me.

"I'm a guy." Austin deadpanned.

"So? I still gotta ask." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Your ride is going to begin now, sit back, enjoy the ride, have fun, blah blah blah.." He slammed the door, attached to the cart, and then walked over to the silver lever, pulling it back with ease.

It took a moment, but in just a few seconds the Ferris wheel started to slowly rotate, and our long Journey to the top finally began. "Exciting, right?" Austin grinned.

"I guess..It's just a Ferris wheel." I chuckled, "I've been on lots of ones like this."

"Yeah, but, I'm pretty sure you haven't been on _this_ specific Ferris wheel, or even a Ferris wheel higher than this one. It's different."

"Oh really? How so?" I asked, raising up one of my eyebrows.

"Just wait until we get to the top, then you'll see what I'm talking about." Austin assured. "But for right now, since we are nowhere _near_ the top of the wheel, let's...talk. Tell me something, what do you like to do for fun?" He asked.

"Okay then..Well, I like to play piano, or guitar, I like to read, do ballet, write songs-."

"Wait, you write songs?" Austin interrupted, a faint smile on his lips.

"Yeah," I blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "bu-but I'm not any good, I just write for fun." I lied.

"I bet your songs are great." Austin said, "As a matter of fact, you should show me your songs. Later. When we get back to the castle?"

"I-I don't know.." I shook my head, "I've never really showed anybody my songs before, not even Jeff, and I tell Jeff _everything_ , things my _parents_ don't even know"

"Well then, I guess it looks like I'm going to be the first person ever to read your lyrics." Austin smirked. "So, you'll show me when we get back to the castle?"

"No." I deadpanned. "Not today...Or tomorrow...maybe next year?"

" _Next year_?" He scoffed, "Come on, why nooooot?" He whined.

"Because I said so, and I am not about to explain myself." I chuckled, "Ask me something else, now"

"Fine." He huffed, "What _else_ do you like to do?"

"I also like to sing a little- _AND!_ Before you say anything, _no_ I will not sing for you either." I smirked, laughing a bit as Austin groaned and crossed his arms, pouting like an angry toddler. It was actually pretty cute, to be honest, _really_ cute, I might add-BUT, in a _friendly_ way, not some sort of _attracted_ way.. Okay? Okay...

"Come on, Ally, why nooooot." He whined.

"Because I already said-Wait!.." I stopped my self, my eyes slowly widening. "Wait...Wait...Wait...w-."

"Okay, Ally! I'm waiting! Waiting for what, exactly?"

"F-for that!" I yelled, "You called me 'Ally'.."

"Oh..Yeah. So? That _is_ your name, isn't it?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, but this is the first time you've _ever_ called me Ally. Usually you call me 'princess' or once in a while you'll call me 'Ms. Dawson'... Nobody from the castle really calls me by my first name except for my parents..or Jeff.."

It felt a bit strange hearing Austin call me by my first name, but then at the same time It felt...nice. He said my name so easily, perfectly, as if he's known me for years, as if he's already said my name a billion times before... I liked it.

"Would it be okay with you if _I_ also called you by your first name?" Austin asked, looking a bit..shy? "Saying 'princess' all day kind of gets a bit annoying."

"Yeah, try _hearing it_ all day." I chuckled, "but, sure" I smiled, "Afterall we are friends, right? Friends usually address each other by the others first name."

"Yeah. Totally!" Austin smiled, "Ally.." He whispered to himself. "Kind of rolls off the tongue nicely. Doesn't it? Al-ly, Ally. I like it.."

"Me too." I agreed, giggling. "It's pretty easy to-."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Look, look, look!" Austin stopped me. His face began to light up and a smile slowly inched it's way on his cheeks. "We're here! Look! We made it!" He exclaimed.

"What are you tal-Woah.."

We were finally at the very top of the Ferris wheel..

I was shocked to see the sight in front of me. It was _nothing_ like I had imagine before I stepped onto this Ferris wheel. I expected to just see a bunch of clouds and the sky, and maybe a few houses, but instead I saw, _possibly,_ the _whole_ entire state of Florida!

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little.. but I did see buildings, _lots_ of tall buildings, and I even saw the castle. Funny, it looked so small from up there. I saw the ocean, cruise ships, cars, trees, people! Although most of these things looked pretty small from where I was, the sight was still the most prettiest I've ever seen...The clouds were still big and gray, but the blue sky still presented itself, and the orange sun still beamed down on top of the city.

"Wow.." I whispered, as we slowly began to rotate again. "I-I-Its so-."

"Gorgeous?" Austin finished.

"Yeah.." I breathed. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Well...Now you have.."

* * *

"On three we're going to start running, okay?"

"Yup." I nodded. "I'm ready."

"Okay, one...two...three! Go! Run, run, run!" He yelled. I clutched my purse tight, towards my chest, and quickly exited out of Austin's car. As soon as the cold drops of rain hit my bare shoulders, I immediately let out a small scream, followed by a loud giggle. "Come on, Ally!"

I began to follow him, running as fast as I could in my little black heels. My clothes had already been soaked from the water, and my hair started to stick to my skin. I kept my head down, trying to avoid the rain from smacking my face, but unfortunately nature had other plans.

"Hurry!" Austin yelled from the porch. As I got closer and closer to the castle, I began to slow down my running.

"We made it." I said, sighing in relief once I was finally on the porch, away from the pouring rain. "You're drenched." I stated.

"Yeah. So are you." Austin chuckled. "Let's get you inside.." With his new set of keys, he swiftly opened up the door and motioned his hand, telling me to enter. I stepped into the castle and immediately began to shiver, due to the cold air running through the vents.

"Welcome home, princess.." George nodded, "Your parents are waiting for you, in the dining room, they would like to speak with you.."

"Okay, I'll be with them in a moment, just need to change into some dry clothes.."

"They said it was urgent, they want to see you right away, Princess." He insisted. "Sounds extremely important."

"Um.. okay? Very well then.. Thank you, George." I flashed a warm smile and removed my heels, gently kicked them to the side.

"Go on up to your room for a moment, Mr. Moon.." I heard George say, as I left the area and began to make my way over to the dining room..

As I turned the corner I saw Jeff waiting by the dining room entrance,"There you are!" Jeff said, quickly rushing over beside me "Ally, you're soaking wet! Why? Oh god, were you playing in the rain again?"

"No I-."

"No! No, time for explanations! You're parents are waiting to speak with you. It's very important." Jeff informed, an odd look of seriousness in his face.

"Yes I'm aware. What do they need to speak with me about?"

"I'm not sure, but you need to get in there, like, now! Move it!" He said, lightly pushing me into the room. I stumbled through the doors and immediately looked over at my parents, who were staring at me, _very_ angry expressions were clearly displayed on their faces.

"H-Hey?" I nervously smiled, "A-are you guys oka-."

"No!" My mother yelled, causing me to wince from the sudden loud noise. "No, Ally, your father and I are _not_ okay."

"Wh-."

"Do you know what time it is?" My father asked. "You know what? Don't answer that, let me just tell you. It's six o'clock, almost seven, you should've been home from school _hours_ ago. Do you understand how _worried_ your mother and I were?"

"I-."

"And why are you all soaking wet?!"

"Because-."

"We're you playing around in the rain again?!"

"No I-."

"Your father and I had to stop _working_ because of how _worried_ we was! We had no idea where you were! Do you-."

"Well if you'd both let me explain, instead of cutting me off, maybe you'd know why I came home later than usual." I snapped.

"Okay. Then start explaining." My father sternly said. "Now."

"I was just at the mall, okay? Nothing-"

"Alone?" My father asked.

"No. I was with Austin. He took me out to eat after school, and I helped him find a nice suit for the ball... I guess we both just weren't paying attention to the time, that's all."

"You could've at least called, and informed us about your little _adventure_." Mom said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you guys would actually notice..I know you guys are always too _busy working._ "I said, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Well we _did_ notice, Ally, and we were both very worried about you." My mother sighed, "I thought something horrible happened to you." She softly said. Her eyes slowly dropped down, but she immediately brought them back up to lock with mine. Her eyes looked different today, a flash of pain, maybe even fear, was clearly visible in them, two things I've never seen from my mother before.

"I was fine." I assured, "Austin was with me."

"I know.." She sighed, nodding her head. "Next time, if you decide to go hang out after school, please just give us a call, Okay?"

"Yeah..sure." I muttered.

"And if this happens again, there _will_ be consequences. Do you understand?" My father added, his face covered in all signs of serious.

"Yes. I understand." I sighed.

"Good.." My mother firmly nodded, lifting up her chin, "That will be all. Now go upstairs and change into some dry clothes, you're dripping all over my patterned carpet." She said, and with no other words exchanged, her and my father quickly exited the dining room and disappeared back into their offices.

* * *

 ** _HEYY GUYSYYSYSYSHDYDYSYYSYSYSYSUSY._**

 _ **I'm sorry. I tend to press random letters sometimes when I get really excited, Why do I do that? Yeah, I'm not sure. I'm just a weird human being.. Anywayyyy, what are your thoughts? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Like it? Suggestions? Please let me know in the reviews, I love your feed back :). Just a few more chapters left before the big ANNUAL BALL! I'm excited. I already have the whole idea all planned out, I cannot waaiiiittt to start that chapter! BTW: If you didn't notice, I didn't reveal the color of Austin's suit for the ball, ON PURPOSE, I want that part to be a little surprise.. but anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading, and also please leave a review** **:). Until next time, bye!**_

 ** _-P.s : who's seen the new Netflix movie "To all the Boys I've Loved Before?" Hmm?_**

 ** _-Sierra.._**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYYY GUYYSSSSSSSSSSSS! Oh, my, god. How are you? How's life? Are you guys in school? How's school? Work, maybe? TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT PLEASE! I MISSED ALL OF YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AGGHHHH!**

 **SORRY!**

 **Sorry..**

 **I'm calm.. I'm calm..**

 **HEYY GUYSS! How are you?.. IM GREATT-If you were wondering :)— I know you're all probably thinking, "Sierra! Where have you been?" Or "yeah yeah, who cares about your life. Why did it take you so long to update?" WELL, I am going to tell you all (right now) why it took me so long (it was probably a month..) to finally update the next chapter of this story...**

 **I started school.. I'm a sophomore now, in case you guys were wondering.. and I go to a catholic school, and if any of you guys attend a catholic school, you should know that catholic schools assign a TON of work. My Spanish teacher is already assigning me a project to do, and most of my teachers send me home with so much homework, I just haven't had the time to update as much as I used to... ughhhh! So, I apologize. Another reason is because I was going through some writers block for a couple of weeks, I hate writing the beginnings of a chapter because I never know how to start it, so yeah, figuring out a way to present this chapter was kind of a struggle for me too.. BUUUT ANYWAY, I have a lot more to say to you guys, but I really don't want to bore you all with my life, so, I am going to spare you the pointless details and just direct you guys to the continuance of the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please leave a review at the end, I love reading all of your feedbacks, plus they motivate me to update faster so, yeah.. lol.**

 **Now, without further ado, the moment we have all been waiting for...**

 **\- Sierra..**

* * *

 _*Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!*_

Week 2, day 6. One day before the annual ball. 

"Did you hear the latest 'Marino gossip?" Trish whispered to me, distracting me from the lesson taught just a few feet away from us.

"No," I replied. I shook my head as I spoke, and I placed my pencil onto my desk, turning over to look at Trish. "What are the rumors for _this_ week?" I asked, although I was not really interested.

I watched as Trish's eyes grew wide due to my response, and the way her jaw dramatically dropped. "You haven't heard?" Her voiced raised a little.

If I knew what Trish was talking about right now, I would not be asking her to elaborate more on her sentence. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head, confirming that I had no idea what she was talking about. "Seriously, Ally? How could you have _not_ heard about this? This is like, the biggest, most talked about gossip going around the school right now. You seriously don't know?"

I began to slowly shake my head again, "Is this just about Brooke running naked across the football field, last week? Because If it is I already know about it, and trust me, I don't think anybody actually cares anymore." I stated.

Images from the scene a few days ago fluttered in my mind. I shuddered at the memory, thinking about the way Brooke ran out from underneath the bleachers, during lunch, wearing nothing at all, except for her white cheerleading sneakers. In just a matter of minutes, rumors were already spreading around the school.

Some people were saying Brooke was having sex with some guy underneath the bleachers, and other people are saying it was just a dare that her friends put her up to. I would like to believe that the second rumor, is really the truth to this whole scandal, but Brooke _does_ have a strong reputation based around her sex life..

"No, no. Not that." Trish assured, "Although that day was pretty funny." She chuckled, "I'm talking about-." She leaned in closer, "Melissa and Brandon."

I blinked at her response, wondering _how_ Brandon and some girl, who goes by the name Melissa, is _so_ important to our social lives that they have been labeled as the "most talked about people" in school at the moment. "Okay..? Fill me in.."

 _Big mistake.._ I thought to myself as I noticed Trish beginning to inhale a big gulp of fresh air.

"Brandon asked Melissa to be his date for the Miami ball this year, _but_ , Melissa and her boyfriend, Mark, just broke up three days ago. And I know you're probably thinking, "big deal, who cares? Why is everybody so worried about it?" _Well!_ The reason why everybody is so concerned is because _now_ Mark is basically _begging_ Melissa to get back together with him, but Melissa keeps on rejecting him, and now people are saying that she's just playing hard to get, and that the _only_ reason why she's even going with Brandon to the ball, is just to make Mark jealous-."

Trish stopped herself to take in a another deep breath, and then her lips started to move again. "So now Mark and Brandon _hate_ each other-OH! _And_ , Mark is taking _Kira_ to the ball now, but thats obviously _just_ to make Melissa jealous. I also heard Brandon is pretty pissed about Kira being Mark's date, and I _totally_ believe that part, I mean, it's obvious that Kira and Brandon have _feelings_ for each other. The hate they send off towards one another just proves their love is strong for each other! But anyway, I hope your party is going to have _amazing_ security, because it seems like this Saturday is going to be a _very_ eventful night."

At this point, Trish's face was beginning to turn red due to the lack of oxygen she was recieving. So once she was done filling me in on the, oh so ridiculous gossip, she spent the next few minutes trying to steady her breaths. "Whew, that was a lot!"

"Yeah..A lot of _stupid_ information.." I scoffed, "People seriously worry about that kind of stuff? It's not even important." I rolled my eyes and began to focus on the lesson again. Mrs. Henderson still had her back facing the classroom, and she was still writing a bunch of different notes on the chalkboard, while also explaining her lesson. I'm surprised she has not turned around and scolded Trish and I for talking, yet.

"The gossip might not be important, but the fist fight that's going to happen between Mark and Brandon soon, _is-."_

"Trish!"Mrs. Henderson suddenly yelled, instantly bringing the attention from my classmates, over to Trish and I. "Why are you talking during my class? _Again?"_ She asked, although I'm pretty sure her question was not a question that is supposed to be answered by anyone. The text book Ms. Henderson was holding a few seconds ago, was now closed and resting by her side. She stared back at Trish with one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised high, showing complete seriousness.

"Sorry, Mrs. Henderson.." Trish muttered sheepishly.

"Don't let me hear you again, or else there will be consequences. And by consequences, I mean a _two_ hour detention after school. Are we clear, Ms. Delarosa ?

"Yes, Mrs. Henderson."

Mrs. Henderson stared at Trish for a few more, long, seconds before turning around and proceeding with her lesson, I think we were learning about something that has to do with the periodic table? I'm not really sure anymore..

"All I'm saying-." Trish whispered to me, checking back on as she spoke, "Is to just make sure to have _extra_ security at that party tomorrow night. If Brandon and Mark don't fight here, today, in school, they'll most likely throw down at the ball on the dance floor."

With those final words being said, Trish sent me one last warning look before facing the front of the classroom, and focusing on the lesson. Or at least just making it _seem_ like she were focusing on the lesson.. I rolled my eyes, as a response to Trish's statement. It's amazing how some people are really entertained by this sort of "drama"..

I have absolutely nothing to worry about tomorrow night, for the ball. Everything is going to be just fine..

* * *

"Look at them!" Brandon growled, furiously stabbing into his innocent cup of fruit. "Sitting together during lunch, all of sudden, _laughing_ at stuff that probably is not even funny!" He glared over at the pair. Kira and Mark, who were now sitting together during lunch today. They both sat beside each other, and laughed at something the other had said. It looked as though they were boyfriend and girlfriend, as if they were two kids completely in love with each other.

"Why is Kira sitting with him anyway?" He continued, "Just because they're both going to the ball together, it does not mean that they are _friends. She should be sitting with us! Her real friends."_

In my head, I was widely grinning at the sound of jealously in Brandon's voice. It was sweet watching him get angry over the image of Mark and Kira bonding, it almost makes it obvious that he's completely head-over-heels for her. Although I'm pretty sure that statement has already been established by other people.

"Brandon," Katie sighed, "just go talk to her."

"Talk to who?" He asked, whirling his neck around to look over at Katie. "Kira? For what?"

"Well, dude, it's kind of obvious you're feeling pretty jealous about them hanging out together." Noah said.

"Me?" He scoffed. "Jealous? About Kira and Mark? You guys are joking, right?" When he saw no sign of humor in either of my friends faces, he let out a loud string of laughs and he continued to do that until his face began to resemble a fire truck. "You guys, are hilarious!" He exclaimed wiping away a single tear from the corner of his eye, letting out a few more snickers.

"What's so funny? It's true. Noah's right." Katie said, rolling her eyes at Brandon's pure cluelessness.

"I'm not jealous!" Brandon glared, "I am taking one of the hottest girls in Marino high; to the biggest party of the year-where I will be having the time of my life. Do you guys really think that I'm _upset_ because Kira and that _stupid_ 'bonehead boy' are going together?" He asked, "I'm not!" He answered, before anybody else could.

"Okay, Okay, Fine.." Noah said holding up his hands in surrender, slowly moving backwards into his seat. "we believe you." He said although Katie and I, and Brandon as well, we're not convinced with Noah's response.

With a click roll of his eyes, and a loud sigh of defeat, Brandon quickly looked around the cafeteria before turning back to look at Katie, Noah, and me. "Where is everybody?" He asked, "Ally. Where's your boyfriend? Austin." He asked me.

I could've sworn I felt Noah beside me suddenly tense up, and when I looked over at him, his hands were beginning to curl themselves into tight fists. But when his eyes caught mine and locked themselves, his hands slowly uncurled and his body relaxed.. Weird. "Austin, is not my boyfriend. He's my bodyguard." I replied to Brandon's question. "And he's upstairs, with Ms. Romano. He told me he was going to ''make his move' on her." I replied, choosing to ignore the sudden heat that started coursing through my body.

"Austin Moon picking up the older ladies?" Brandon smirked. "Sweet."

"Pretty childish and stupid if you ask me." Noah muttered. Brandon and Katie didn't seem to hear Noah's comment, considering the fact that they were now both deeply engaged in their phones. I chose to ignore Noah's response and just proceed to pick at whatever scraps of food was left on my plate. But even though I chose to ignore what Noah said a few seconds ago, I could not ignore the question that repeated in my head. _What's his problem?"_

* * *

After a long dreadful day of learning about atoms and Shakespeare, and running thirty laps around the track during gym, I can finally say that my day of learning, is _over._

"Bye, girls!" I said to Trish and Katie, and Kira as well, but she was too focused on sending a death stare towards Brandon and Melissa, who were standing insanely close to each other and laughing about something, that I'm sure is not even funny.

"Later Als," They said, exchanging quick hugs with me and giving me small, friendly kisses on my cheek. "See you at the ball tomorrow!"

"Yes!" I clapped, "I cannot _wait_ to see how you guys all look tomorrow night, I'm so excited!"

"Same here." Katie giggled. "Now, hurry up and go home, Austin looks just about ready to leave here."

Whipping my head around to where Austin parked his car this morning, he stood at the door staring at me, with a _very_ impatient look presented on his face, tapping his fingers on the hood of his car.

"Yeah" I chuckled, "I better go." The girls and I exchanged another round of quick hugs before I offically walked away and entered Austin's vehicle. Once I was settled in, the sound of the engine roared and the car began to rumble. In just a few seconds, Austin pulled out of the parking space and we were on the road, heading back home.

The ride back home was quiet, a little too quiet for my liking. It was weird being in a car with Austin in complete silence, it's not something that we've ever actually done before. I looked over at my quiet friend and began to study his features. His eyes were deeply concentrated on the half crowded road, occasionally darting to the left or to the right. And his lips were shaped into a straight line. Austin's jaw was slightly clenched, and it was at that moment when I realized he was angry about something. Something that I needed to get to the bottom of.

"Are you okay?" My lips moved.

"Hm?" He replied, taking a short look at me then quickly looking over at the road again, "Oh..Yeah." He cleared his throat, "I'm great." He said, but I knew that his words were false.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, greater than ever." His response was dry, which made it more obvious that he was just lying.

"Did something happen during school when I was not around?"

"No." He shrugged, "just a regular day." By now I was getting a _bit_ frustrated. I couldn't stand to be in a quiet car with Austin, and I couldn't stand to see Austin upset either, even though he claims to not be. I'm not sure why I was so determined to figure out Austin's reasoning, or why I even _cared_ as much, but the next thing I knew I was reaching over to the steering wheel, and pulling the car keys out of its ignition, causing the car to immediately come to a stop in the middle of the road. _Big mistake._

"Ally, what the fuck!" Austin yelled, snatching the keys out of my hand. He immediately rolled down his window and apologized to the swerving cars behind him, who were now flipping him off and glaring at the both of us.

"Sorry," I nervously laughed.

"You could've gotten us into a car accident!" He said, as he inserted the car keys back into its correct place. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Sorry!" I repeated, "I guess I didn't really think about that part." The car started back up again, but instead of forgetting about this whole situation and driving down the road again, Austin pulled the car over to an empty curb, away from all the speeding cars.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know! I'm not even sure, myself.." I softly said. "I guess I just wanted your attention?"

"Well, your plan worked, you fucking have it now!" He yelled.

I let out a small gasp feeling completely surprised. I did not expect Austin to yell at me, and be angry as much as he showed. I expected him to just brush it off and laugh about it, something he would have _usually_ done.

Instantly, his eyes that we're filled with anger a few seconds ago, was now slowly beginning to soften, and the original soothing, sparkly, brown color was returning back to its normal state. "Are _you_ okay?" He gently asked me.

Without a word, I nodded. Funny, I couldn't seem to find my voice now. Austin stared at me for a couple of more seconds before he turned back to the steering wheel and began to drive again.

After a few more minutes of driving, (more like a few years) Austin finally pulled up into the driveway. He killed the engine and removed the keys, but he did not leave the car. Instead, he lets out a sigh and rests his forehead against the top of the steering wheel. "I'm such an idiot." He finally said to me, although it seems like he was speaking more to himself, than towards me.. but I still answered.

"You're not an idiot." I said gently placing my hand on his shoulder. He slightly lifted up his head away from the wheel and looked down at my hand for a moment, then he looked up at me and connected his eyes with mine. _Another, big mistake._

As our eyes remained locked, I actually felt my body slowly begin to form itself into a giant puddle of slop. I felt a rush of heat coursing through my blood, in my veins, through my body. It caused my heart beat to quicken, faster than ever. And I'm pretty sure a small bead of sweat began to form on my forehead too.

My throat suddenly felt dry, and I felt as though my lungs just randomly stopped working. I was worried I was going to faint any second now, because of my lack of oxygen intake, but for some reason I still felt safer than ever. So I knew _fainting_ was not an option for me.

Unfortunately, Austin blinked and his eyes moved right back to its original position on the steering wheel. My heart beat slowed, and my lungs began to function again, but my body became cold.

I turned my head away from Austin and tried to cover up my cheeks, which were now turning red and hot. " _What the hell?"_ I thought..

"Yes, Ally. I _am_ an idiot." Austin said, and with that finally being said, without another word from Austin or another word from me, he opened up the car door and stepped out. I waited until I heard the front door of the castle open and close before I got out, and did the same..

* * *

 **Hello again :). Kind of a dramatic ending wasn't it? I feel like this chapter was kind of a little.. meh. Did you guys think this chapter was a little 'meh'? IF, you guys thought this chapter was not all that great, let me know in the reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeee :)). BUT, if you did not think this chapter was boring, and if you genuinely enjoyed it, please leave a review still. I love reading reviews, they make me happy and they motivate me to write more, and update faster. And they make me happy. :). (I know I said that reason twice..). Next chapter will be the annual ball! OMG IM SO FREAKINNG EXCITEDDDDD. you guys will see (well..read about) Austin's suit will be revealed, sparks will be in the air, drama will also be in the air. EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE IN THE AIR. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AMAZINGNGNNGNG.**

 **Anyway :). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, once again I apologize for not updating in such a long time.. and I also apologize for updating at such a late time.. unless we live in different time zones where your time is earlier than mine. It's 10:36pm where I live right now.. just Incase you were wondering..**

 **Bye! - Sierra :).**


End file.
